


The Slytherin King

by AWX, Lexy0918



Series: Slytherin Royalty [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Questionable Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWX/pseuds/AWX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy0918/pseuds/Lexy0918
Summary: The Christmas Holiday is upon Draco and the Golden Trio. Their fight against the Dark Lord continues to intensify along with Draco's punishment for defying him.The question that remains on the forefront of everyone's mind is whether the Slytherin Prince will continue to walk the path of the light, or will he succumb to the darkness forced on him by Lord Voldemort?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my going to school full time (AWX) and both of us working full time, our updates will be significantly slower until the end of the school year. We apologize. But this fic will be finished.

The train ride from the castle was tense and silent for a while, no one wanting to speak about what was on their minds, even though it was clearly the same thing for all of them. They’d picked a compartment near the back of the train, the four of them were the only inhabitants of the entire car. Ginny was inside the car directly in front of theirs with friends, her plan was to make sure no one reached the end, that nobody would see who the Golden Trio were entertaining on the train. This made it easy for the blonde to stay with the trio, for he had a couple things to discuss with them. Though the constant looks Harry shot his way did nothing to keep the boy calm, nor make it any easier to bring up what he intended to talk about. He was anxious and already fidgeting none stop. His overly sensitive nerves combined with the growing pain resounding through his groin also made him unable to sit still. He needed a distraction, so finally, he spoke up. “Something big is happening, but I have no idea what it might be." Draco gave the trio no time to to speak. "Last time Voldemort visited me, he was rushed, distracted, it was really weird.” 

Hermione closed the book she had been reading with a 'snap' and sat it on the seat next to her, “Ohhh I wonder what it could be.” She said in genuine curiosity.  
Draco shrugged, he was running through all the possibilities in his mind and none of them were good. His eyes shifted constantly as if searching frantically for something that only he could see, until finally, they zeroed in on the two boys. His paranoia was at an all time high, his mouth turning down in a frown. He was growing increasingly more irritated as he watched Ron and Harry playing around with their chocolate frogs. His right eye even twitched fiercely when one of Harry's frogs leaped onto the window. In that moment, there was nothing Draco wanted more in the world than to open the window, He would watch in twisted satisfaction as the frog flew out and smile merrily at the look of sorrow on Potters face. But he didn't open the window, he didn't do a damn thing except glower, as he watched the duo not caring about the Dark Lord in the slightest. He was frustrated, he wanted his words to be taken seriously, because it was serious, and he was....scared. So he played his ace, “Plus the mark hasn’t stopped moving since he visited me,” Draco said in a bored tone, making it sound casual, an afterthought.

“Oh really? May I see?” Hermione asked.  
Draco held out an arm, his eyes still focused on the two boys. He felt the witch lift up his sleeve and hissed when her warm hands made contact with his skin. The sensation was amazing, his nerves began to tingle where the two of them touched. He wanted more, desperately wanted their bodies naked and touching at every possible point. But he knew that was wrong, and fought as hard as he could to not look at the witch. He knew if he did, it would be his undoing. Only when he heard her gasp, and felt her hand leave his arm, did he finally feel strong enough to look at her. But thankfully it seemed the witch was completely oblivious to his struggles. “I wonder if all the other marks are doing this as well.” She pondered. Leaving Draco barely any time to recover. He managed a small shrug, then took several deep breaths. Truthfully, he hadn’t even thought about that, he was impressed. But before he could voice that, the witch fire off another question. “Does it hurt?” the she asks, eyes never leaving the intricate mark. “Yea a little, not as bad as it does when he calls us though.” Draco said roughly. Hermione hummed, her mind hard at work. "It could be reacting this way due to Voldemort's emotions. As you know, Harry's scar does the same thing." She said thoughtfully, then returned to her book shortly after, and what little was left of the ride was silent, leaving Draco to get lost in his thoughts. His mind was so jumbled, so full that he was completely unaware that the platform was quickly approaching.

As the train slowly came to a stop, Draco shuddered. His body seemed to be acting on its own accord, standing, grabbing his carry-on and making his way to the door of the train car. All of this before he'd even registered it was time to get to the platform. He was honestly a wreck, not like himself. And all of this was due to the feeling that was currently making itself known throughout his body. A large part of it was due to Voldemort, of course. But the other part was because of the massive amount of time he was going to be spending with Weasleys. Draco would be a fool if he thought their past digressions would simply be forgotten. He certainly wouldn't have been so welcoming if he were in their shoes. He continued to ponder this as he followed the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione to the entrance, all the possible disasters that could happen flashing through his mind like a fucked up slideshow. Would Voldemort make a move over Christmas? Would the Weasleys reject him? Would the potion finally make him mad? Would he jump Harry during Christmas dinner and take him right there on the table? The last thought made him chuckle, but in all seriousness, it wasn't something he wanted to happen.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mr. Weasley, the trio, Ginny and the Draco had just landed in the snowy field across from the tall, precariously standing wooden home. Though his thoughts of the Dark Lord had significantly lessened now that they were slowly closing in on the heavily protected home, unease continued to plague the Slytherin. He was as nervous as ever over how the Weasley's would be treating him. And as they grew closer and closer to the strange, run down home, he could feel several pairs of eyes looming over him. He’d never seen the tall, towering building before, and even though he knew everyone was waiting for the usual Malfoy negativity over the state of the home, the only thing that immediately came to mind was how it could possibly stay upright. He watched as the tall house swayed dangerously in the wind, and appeared to be struggling to not topple over. Perhaps there was some sort of an enchantment on the home. It made him all the more eager and just a little nervous to go inside. He sped up, wanting to question Hermione about the possible spell that could keep the house in one piece. But as he was clearly still being watched,he thought, maybe now wasn't the correct time to ask. 

The tri-level house sat in the middle of a large open area. The house was wooden, and creaky but the smoke pluming from the chimney made it seem inviting. Draco looked around. While the Manor was on immaculate lawns surrounded by a private fence, the Burrow was nestled neatly in the wild terrain. On one side, were massive green trees that lead to a thriving forest that no doubt housed many a creature. If he wasn't mistaken, Draco swore he saw a gnome waddling back into the dense tree-line. On the other was a lake, more of a marsh really; which made the blonde want to give the muddy area a wide berth. It led to a murky field that perhaps contained corn at one point but was now flooded with water. There was a rusty oval shaped shed in front of the trees. It was the perfect spot to house the car that Weasley and Potter crashed into the Womping Willow their second year. A long dusty path functioned as a driveway, a path they were all currently marching on to reach the swaying house. Draco could see a chicken run filled with milling birds. The house's windows sparkled in the sun and as they got closer Draco could smell delicious food cooking and hear soft music playing.

As they finally made it to the long, dirt filled road, the Weasley patriarch questioned the foursome about school. And when Hermione commented that she and Draco were both at the top of their year, Mr. Weasley beamed with pride at them both. It occurred to Draco that the Weasleys were being more than welcoming to him, they had known he was coming and hadn’t held his past and his family against him. And when the time finally came for the group to pass through the many protective spells set up, he was allowed through with no problem. It helped immensely that Mr Weasley was genuine in his pried and it helped ease the blonde's mind a bit. Not to mention, the fact that he wasn't rejected and sent flying, or stunned within an inch of his life by the protective spells worked wonders on his confidence. But it was honestly the family matriarch that worried him, Mrs Weasley was one hell of a mama bear. 

Though it seemed his fears were all for naught, he soon found. The second Draco stepped into the multi-leveled house, he knew the Holiday at the Burrow was going to be far better than he could have hoped. Any fears that had remained about his holidays dissipated instantly. The home was cramped but full of warmth and the delicious aromas of home cooking. Several pots were self stirring on the stove top, owls were making themselves at home on the many books and random muggle items that littered the kitchen, and a pair of knitting needles were steadily working on what appeared to be a scarf right in the middle of the kitchen table. Hermione's ginger haired feline menace was sitting hidden on one of the pushed in chairs, giving Mrs Weasley quite a fright as she attempted to sit down. He turned its ugly face to study them, gave a happy purr at the sight of his witch, and then returned to lazily lounging, paying the group no further mind. 

The rumpled witch turned when their footsteps caught her attention. Bit unnerving that she had heard them, especially when she was listening to a bloke sing excitedly about the holidays on an old radio sitting atop yet another stack of books. The instant she caught sight of him Mrs. Weasley was on him, hugging Draco tightly and fretting over him like a nervous mother hen. He felt himself jerked about as she inspected his slim frame and let out mumbling rants about obvious starvation despite the impressive kitchen staff. She merely smiled warmly with a twinkle of humor in her eyes as he tried weakly to defend the elves that literally slaved over their meals. 

Draco let her lead him toward the table where she began shoving armfuls of festively decorated pastries and holiday candies at him. With a pat to his ruffled blonde hair she reminded him not to fill up on the snacks because dinner would be ready soon, and something told him that she was going to ensure fourth helpings of everything.

Draco was overwhelmed, eyes wide as the many other Weasleys crowded around him and the trio after the aforementioned threesome had joined the blonde at the ridiculously long table. He recognized the twins immediately, and assumed the two older males had to be Bill and Charley. One was sturdily built and from his calloused hands he pegged the redhead as Charley. Harry had mentioned that the second eldest son worked with dragons. Bill offered him a smile and Draco wondered if he truly worked at Gringotts. The fang hanging from his ear was definitely interesting. 

Mr. Weasley walked over from the living room with pink cheeks where he had hung their coats. He’d picked them up from the train station of course but was immediately tasked with setting up the tree once he’d returned. It had been easy of course with a few waves of his wand. The patriarch gently pulled his wife back away from Draco. “Molly let the boy breathe. You will have plenty of time to fret over him later.” She pursed her lips and planted her hands on her hips.  
“Oh alright Arther.” Mrs. Weasley said crossly, but the glint in her eyes showed she wasn’t actually upset. 

Draco noticed Ron was scanning over the many ginger heads, obviously looking for someone that wasn’t present as a low roar of conversation broke out. Harry was filling the twins in on their current quidditch team and plays. Draco wasn't shamed in admitting to half listening to that flow of information. Draco smirked good naturedley when George shoved at him and laughing called him a cheat.

Charley and Hermione were discussing different dragons' mating habits. Draco gave the witch a sharp look. Honestly Granger, wasn't there anything too taboo for her to drill people about? Molly, and Arthur were going over to do lists for holiday preparation It brought a chuckle from Draco watching them. It seemed Mrs. Weasley simply told her husband exactly what needed to be done as Arthur merely agreed to everything she said. His nose was buried in the newspaper, truly not paying full attention to his wife.

Nobody was paying attention to Ron except Draco. Suddenly, footsteps sounded above and soon grew louder as the person came down the stairs. The blonde watched with perplexity as Ron perked up even more. Yet when Ginny ambles into view, Weasley deflates visibly. His shoulders sagged slightly and he starts when Harry claps him on the back and suggests going to put their luggage away. The youngest Weasley son nods and following suit, Draco and Hermione stand from the table. They skirt around the table and the blonde takes in the cozy living room as they begin the long trek up the winding rickety stairs to Weasley's room at the top of the house. 

Before they were out of earshot, Molly called out to them. “Draco dear, you’ll be rooming with Harry and Ron, and Hermione you’ll be with Ginny of course." On the way up, they stopped to allow Granger to drop her bags off in Weaslette's room. As they ascended to the next landing, they were ambushed by a gorgeous blonde that Draco recognized instantly as the quarter-Veela from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Fleur something.

The Prince watched in great amusement as both Harry and Ron immediately grew pink and grinned stupidly as the breathtaking witch sashayed over to them.  
“Arry! Ron! I 'ave meezed you both!” she exclaimed airily as she grabbed them both into hugs that made them visibly melt and sigh contently.

“Oh honestly,” Hermione snapped as she approached, shoving past them to get over by Malfoy. “she’s married to your brother Ronald, stop this infatuation.”

Fleur looked at the witch in mild embarrassment, “Ello Ermione.” she said with her thick accent.  
“Hello Fleur,” Hermione replied cooley. Draco snorted but offered a small wave at the quarter-Veela as she left them and walked down the stairs. 

“Don’t you get used to her since she’s around you so much?” Draco asked, eyeing Harry with a smirk. He watched the boy shake his head, the glaze to his eyes slowly fading.  
“Well you do.” Said Ron, “But it’s been a while, and if she jumps out at you unexpectedly like that...”  
Draco snickers, “Can’t handle the surprise Weasley?” Ron turns bright red, all the way up to his ears and hides his face as he smiles in embarrassment. He quickly makes his way deeper into the crowded bedroom and drops down onto his small bed. Draco, Harry and Hermione slowly file in and take seats on the floor in front of the red head. Draco was still grinning, everything else forgotten as he just enjoyed his time with the others. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

Draco was grateful Potter had warned him that it would be a full house. The meals were loud and rambunctious; the love the family shared permeating the air like a thick haze. It made Draco feel like an outcast, even though the family did their best to include him. But when Tonks and Lupin showed up, things only got worse. Lupin drilled him mercilessly about everything that had happened to him, what he knew of the Dark Lord's plans, as if he were under interrogation by the Order. Not to mention Tonks, the woman glared at him maliciously and constantly through her fringe of brown hair. Though the others were decent to him, warm and welcoming even, the wiry witch was having none of it. 

Whenever he could, Draco barricaded himself in the room he was sharing with Weasley and Potter, partly beecause he needed a break and partly because the Dark Mark still wouldn’t quit its movements. The assault of the sea of bodies within the house was driving Draco batty, the urgings within him for a much needed release at an all time high. And with the ridiculous amount of people staying at the Weasleys house, there was no way for Potter to help him. The pull of the Dark Lord was growing as well, Draco no longer got the feeling of disgust when he thought about going to the man, and that terrified him. 

He learned that de-gnoming the little garden was pretty fun. they had been asked to pull up carrots for dinner and had been swarmed by the little menaces. A particularly angry gnome with traces of gold paint in the lead. Draco was told that last Christmas the ornery little guy had bitten Fred on the ankle and made into the angel on top of the tree. Feeling like the gnome was clearly the best pick, he was again Stupified, painted gold and stuffed into a miniature tutu with small wings glued to its back. Same as last year, the little guy glowered down at them with a head like a potato and incredibly hairy feet. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

The closer it got to Christmas, the more rambunctious Fred and George seemed to get. Claiming they needed to test new products, the twins were constantly sending fireworks through the house making Draco certain Molly would skin them both. While Draco, Ron and Harry are peeling potatoes for that nights dinner, Ron was deep in thought. He kept opening his mouth, looking at Draco, then closing his mouth and focusing far too hard on his potato. Both Harry and Draco noticed his struggling, Harry was grinning and fighting giggles while Draco was growing increasingly annoyed. When the red head once again repeated his actions, Draco slammed his wand onto the counter and turned to face the surprised ginger. “Weasley, it’s quite obvious you have something to say, enlighten us, please.”

Ron’s cheeks grew a light dusting of pink but he placed his wand on the counter as well before running a hand through his shaggy hair, “Alright Malfoy. I’m curious, if Snape hadn’t taken out Dumbledore for you, would you have done it?”  
Draco recoiled, he wasn’t prepared for a question like that. His silver eyes grew wide, he honestly didn’t know, he didn’t have an answer. “Well Weasley, Snape didn’t want to risk his own death so I didn’t have to think about that.” his head tilted, “what made you think of this Weasley?”

Ron’s face turned a dark shade of maroon, “Well last year when we were working in the kitchen, Harry told told me about what he’d overheard between you and Snape.”  
Harry guffawed, “Oh , when you told me about Fred trying to trick you into making an Unbreakable Vow with him right?”  
Ron smiles, “Yea and how my mum and dad found out and Fred swears his left buttock was never the same.”

“Why is it,” Fred says as both twins walk into the kitchen, “that every damn time we walk into the kitchen during the holidays, Ronald is talking about my buttock, George?” The twins look at each other with matching grins.  
Draco is beside himself with laughter as Ron turns an even more impressive shade of red that Draco didn’t have a name for. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

Dinner that night was busy and loud as usual, it seemed everyone continuously tried talking at once. There were several different conversations having simultaneously and several people were involved in more than one at the same time. Lupin continued to question Draco, he wanted the blonde to tell him every single thing he could remember, down to the last detail and wouldn’t be satisfied with anything less. Draco tried his best, he really did, but with the combination of the mark and the potion, the boy was having trouble focusing on anything. His body was shaking, frazzled mind growing increasingly overwhelmed at the sheer volume and number of voices and conversations. His untouched food was growing cold on his plate as he didn’t trust his hands to remain steady long enough to eat. His vibrating hands fisting under the table as he reached his limit. 

The blonde stands abruptly, causing the room to go silent, “May I please be excused?” he asked, eyes locked on Mrs. Weasley.  
“Now wait just one minute.” Lupin said tersely.  
“Of course dear.” The woman said kindly. Draco hurried off, taking the rickety stairs two at a time and only relaxing once he’d reached the Weasels bedroom. 

Harry shoveled the remains of his dinner into his mouth, avoiding the knowing look from Hermione as he fiercely chewed and swallowed his food. He jumped to his feet, announcing he was done as well, startling the remaining group at the table as his chair scraped loudly on the wooden floor.  
“Well alright dear, are you sure you don’t want dessert?” Mrs. Weasley asked.  
“No, no thanks. I couldn’t possibly eat another bite.” Harry exclaimed, rubbing a hand over his stomach as he backed away from the full table. 

Up the stairs Harry went, Draco the only thing on his mind. He burst through the door, eyes scanning for the blonde who was laid out on the floor. One arm was bent and holding his body upright, a book in his hand. His eyes jumped up to Potter, the boy clearly startled by the others sudden presence. “Merlin Potter.” He said with a small grin. 

Harry sat down next to the blonde, his face full of concern, “I wanted to make sure you were ok.” he said truthfully, “I could tell something was bothering you.”  
Draco rolled his eyes, “Of course I’m not ok, Potter.” He takes a moment, eyes sliding close briefly before opening and locking onto Harry’s. “But, thank you for your concern.”  
“I’m sorry Malfoy, I didn’t even think about what being here would do to you.” Harry says sorrowfully.  
“Well, I’d rather be here than back at the castle without you.” The blonde says truthfully. “We might not be able to fuck, but anything helps.”  
Harry nods in understanding and crawls forward, excited hands fumbling with the button and zip of Draco’s pants. “I’m here to help Malfoy.” He says, lowering his head and taking the others straining cock into his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added a lot more to this one.

The remaining couple of days before Christmas were spent decorating, cooking, baking and shopping. A cold and snowy day at Diagon Ally was just what the blonde needed. Icicles hung from the slanted roofs, and snowflakes fell from the sky. Wreaths decorated all the doors and lights framed the snow powdered buildings. The few trees, naked, except for a light layer of snow and enchanted, glowing lights. The famous shopping area was festive as ever.

Though Draco had to keep his distance from the group while wandering the busy streets of Diagon Alley, he still enjoyed getting to spend time with the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione. He could hear the constant chatter and laughter from the group. Harry even turned back a couple times to share a grin with him, one which he immediately returned. He found himself wishing he could join them, but he knew it could be disastrous if he did. Though he increased his pace just a little so he could be closer to the group.

Many sweets and cakes were bought for the family to nibble on, hopefully saving Mrs. Weasley a couple hours of slaving away in the kitchen. Though they were meant to be saved for Christmas, Draco saw Weasley dive into the bags and take out several pastries to nibble on as he walked. Draco rolled his eyes as he broke off from the group. He end up doing this several times to duck into various stores, buying presents for the many inhabitants of the Burrow and its guests. He found that buying gifts for others was something he enjoyed immensely.

It took Draco all of five seconds to find gifts for the bushy haired witch once he’d entered Flourish and Blotts. He picked up several first editions of the books he saw the witch frequently reading, and knew she would love them. A first edition of the Book of Potions and Hogwarts a History. He paid Borgan and Burke’s a visit for a couple more books that would prove helpful on their adventures. He picked up Magic most Evile, Most Potente Potions and Secrets of the Darkest Art, the last the shop owner wasn’t to pleased to give up, but Draco was incredibly persuasive. Once he’d wiped the shop owners memory he quickly made his way back to Diagon Alley.

Ron and Harry were proving much more difficult to buy for; however, he picked up The Official Guide to the Quidditch World Cup for Harry, but wanted to get him more. Especially after all the help the golden boy had provided. He made his way to the Weasleys joke shop, hands in his pockets and staying several paces behind the loud, conversing group he had arrived with. Mrs. Weasley was ranting loudly as they approached the entrance, “Oh those boys! They’re going to get themselves killed! I told them to take this down!”  
Draco could just barely hear Ron add, “‘No they won’t!” who like Harry was laughing. ‘This is brilliant!’  
Mrs. Weasley’s cheeks were bright red, arms moving rapidly as she continued to yell and burst into the shop.

When the large group had cleared, having walked in after the frantic and enraged Mrs Weasley, Draco was able to clearly see what had caused the commotion. A large sign on the window that was clearly aimed at the Dark Lord said “Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who? You SHOULD Be Worrying About  
U-NO-POO –the Constipation Sensation That’s Gripping the Nation!” Draco moaned, gazing dumb-founded, at the poster. His lips moved silently, mouthing the words, ‘U-No-Poo.’ The right-hand window was completely covered with the gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with the flashing yellow letters. Mrs Weasley was right, they would be killed if anyone with Voldemort saw this.

Why did they have to make it so big? He thought to himself as he entered the warm, bright and busy shop. His eyes running over all the brightly colored boxes and random bobbles. He picked up a couple jars of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and was looking curiously at a box that read “Fantabulous Demon Wonderbox” when Fred and George walked over. Fred immediately said, “If you’re buying that, don’t feed anything inside it after midnight.” Draco took several steps back from the box that began to growl and wiggle menacingly.

“That sign on your window, you should really take it down.” Draco said seriously.  
“Why?” Asked George.  
“Yea, why?” Fred repeated. “You going to rat us out to the Dark Lord?” Both brothers brought their hands up, wiggling their fingers and making spooky, ghost-like noises. They laughed, both putting their arms around Malfoy’s shoulders, sandwiching him in between them and leading him away from the angry Demon box. They led him to a ‘muggle magic’ area of the store. George picked up a box and handed it to Draco. “We heard about our brothers adventures at the Ministry. Cattermole has a truly impressive mustache. So here, get him this.” Malfoy looked down at the box and burst into laughter.  
“Magical Mustache Miracle Stubble Grow. This is brilliant.” Draco said happily, a genuine smile brightening his pale face.

The blonde went to a couple more stores by himself, waving the others off as he wanted to keep his purchases secret. He picked up something for the oldest Weasley boys, Mr Weasley and of course Mrs Weasley before walking the path back towards the entrance and final stop for the day. It happened to be one of his favorite shops as well, Quality Quidditch Supplies. He walked in through the impressively red door and he was instantly transported to a much happier time. He remembered coming to a store as a child, his pale eyes permanently wide as he looked around at all the store had to offer.

A sad smile formed on the blondes lips, so much had changed since then, so much had happened. He put his many bags down on the floor by the counter, feeling like both hands would be necessary while in this particular store. The owner of the shop glance up from their reading and zeroed in on the Slytherin, their expression going from fear to determination faster than Draco thought possible. Seeing the many bags and the quality of Draco’s robes, they instantly perked up. “Well hello there. What can I help you with today?” Draco smirked, he was used to this sort of treatment by now, he knew the owner recognized him, knew what he was. Money always wins, if he was spending it, nothing else mattered.

The shop owner walked around the counter, standing much shorter than Draco. But they oozed a confidence that was only gained after years of owning a popular establishment such as this one. “What can I help you with?” The small man asked again.  
“I need gifts for two of my friends, both play on their house teams at school. One is a Seeker and one is a Keeper.”  
A thin, ringed finger went up to the shop owners chin as he pondered the information. He walks around the store, Draco in tow until he stops in front of a tower of small boxes. “Here!” he says excitedly, picking up one of the small, square boxes and holding it out to Draco. “I just got them in this morning. It’s a traveling Quidditch set.” Draco opens the tiny box, and sure enough, sitting in the soft red fabric were two tiny Bludgers, a Quaffle and a Golden Snitch.  
“All you have to do is tap your wand on the box and you’ll have a full sized set.” The owner says proudly and even a little smugly.

Draco leaves the store shortly after, feeling more than confident that he had the best gifts by far. He’d boughten one of the Traveling sets for Harry, along with new top of the line Dragonhide Keeper Armor for Ron. Though exhausted and feeling the Potions effects strongly, Draco was happy. He found a quiet, out of the way spot and Apparated back to the start of the long dusty path of the Burrow. Due to the many extensive and powerful protective spells, he could Apparate no closer. He waited patiently for someone to allow him entry, as the mark on his arm prevents him from going alone and he didn’t have to wait long. Six bodies instantly appeared around him in a flurry of chatter and activity. Hermione in particular seemed especially vocal.  
“Honestly Ronald, she didn’t fancy you.”  
Ron rolled his eyes, “course she was mione, she couldn’t keep her eyes off me and she was smiling.”

Ginny snorted, “Yea because you have custard on your face. Right there.” She said, pointing at his right cheek. Both Harry and Draco erupted into fits of laughter as Ron’s face colored to matched his hair perfectly. He grumbled, kicking a foot through the dust and walked up the long winding path and Malfoy swore he heard the red head mumble, “Not again.” to which a chorus of laughter rang out around him.  
He turned to Harry who was still chortling away, “This is a frequent occurrence?”  
Harry nodded, grinning, “More frequent than you’d think. Let’s head in, we should try and save what’s left of Ron’s pride.”

**~~~~~~~~~**

That night, Draco went to bed early while the remaining group gathered in the warm sitting room. Though he had blamed it on lack of sleep, the trio knew better. Yes it was well known that the blonde had been getting little to none because of the potion, they also knew that he was used to it. The golden boy strongly suspected the Slytherin Prince wasn't used to the absurd amount of family time that came with the Weasley's. Not to mention, the constant close proximity of at least one warm body at all times. For someone in Draco's predicament, it was absolute hell. So even though Harry wanted nothing more than to drag the boy back down to join them, he let him be. But when the fire was lit and everyone was gathered around the old radio listening to Mrs Weasleys favorite singer crooning about love over the holidays, Harry found his mind wandering back to a certain blonde. And then when sweets were past around and everyone was feeling the Christmas spirit, Harry still couldn’t get his mind off Draco. Something that was more than obvious to the bushy haired witch sitting next to him.

“Just go check on him Harry.” Hermione persisted, not even for the first time. “I’m sure it’s the Potion giving him trouble.”  
Harry shook his head, both of them knew it wasn't that easy, it wasn't just the potion. The look of guilt from his bushy haired friend confirmed it. He sighed, head lowered, eyes looking at his hands loosely clasped between his legs. "I didn't even think about what all this would do to him, all the people and not a lot of space for them to move about. It must be torture for him Hermione."  
The witch leaned over, resting her head on the golden boys shoulder, "You can be such an idiot sometimes Harry, honestly." She felt her friend tense at the insult but he remained silent, knowing she would continue. "Do you think Draco would have done any better in the castle, alone? Think about his condition, Harry. Its crowded, yes, stifling even, sometimes. But here, he has access to you, which i believe more than makes up for it.

**Púrpura Lotus**

Narcissa sat at the small desk tucked into the corner of the bedroom. Several pieces of parchment were laid out in front of her, including one that had been sent to her by Snape. It was an update mostly, telling her about how her son faired at Hogwarts. But it also contained a question, Snape wanted her opinion over the Sword that had once belonged to Gryffindor. He shared with her that Draco had asked about it. Also that he’d asked about it for Potter. Asked if Potter could have it, most likely for the Horcruxes. This had made Narcissa worry more than anything else. It showed how close her son had gotten to the boy the Dark Lord hates most. She wanted to write to him, tell him to stay away from Harry Potter, but she knew it wouldn’t work. Draco was stubborn, strong willed and hated to be told what to do. Not to mention, the Potter boy is likely the only one who can help him. Severus had made that fact more than clear on several occasions.

Narcissa read the letter again, still unable to believe that her son was currently with Harry and his friends at the Weasleys sad excuse for a home. Her lips curled in disgust, she felt bad for Draco, she was sure the house was disgusting. They were a disgrace, muggle lovers and poor, everything the Malfoys hated. She wanted to write to him, but knew it wouldn’t be wise. She’d accepted that there would be no contact with her son until this was over. And if the Dark Lord wins, she’d likely never be able to contact him again. Her only child would be lost, a slave to Voldemort and likely wouldn’t even recognize her if she did reach out. That made her heart ache.

A single tear fell down her pale cheek as she pulled a quill out of the topmost drawer of the desk. Since she couldn’t write her son, she’d write the Weasleys instead. That is something no one would expect. She told them what had transpired at the manor, what little she actually knew, what Draco is currently dealing with. Also that she’s in hiding, from everyone, even her husband. And lastly, she told them to please take care of her son. They are on very different sides of the war, but in the end, they want the same things, and that is for the Dark Lord to fall.

After the letter to the Weasleys was finished, Narcissa wrote a quick reply to Snape. They both know the fate of the Wizarding world is in the hands of the boy. She was certain Snape would give Potter the Sword regardless, even though she had absolutely no opposition to it. So she told the Potions master, if he wants the Gryffindor Sword, he should have it. 

**The Burrow**  

On Christmas morning, the boys were awoken by soft but persistent pecking on the ice covered window. Both Harry and Draco rolled over in their beds on the floor, but Ron sat up with a grumble and opened the window. The small white owl flew in and deposited a package wrapped in brown paper, and a card. Ron immediately dove for the package, ripping it open without mercy. But once it was opened and what was inside had been revealed, a loud anguish-filled groan erupted in the tiny room. It was a maroon scarf with gold lettering, and the sender was the last person Ron wanted to receive a gift from.

Both Draco and Harry sat bolt upright in bed, their eyes scanning wildly for the source of the misery. The blonde was the first to notice the horrid, maroon colored eyesore sitting in Ron’s lap. A hearty guffaw escapes as he looks at the horror and embarrassment on Ron’s face.  
“She’s got to be joking....” the red head mumbled, “she can’t honestly think I’d wear...” his voice trails off as Harry joins in on the laughter.  
“Nice, classy. It’s excellent honestly, you should definitely wear that in front of Fred and George.” Harry says cheerfully.  
“If you tell them, either of you...I-I-I’ll-“  
“Stutter at us?” Draco fires back.  
The two boys continue to chortle at Ron’s misery. “She must have overheard you telling someone that you’d love to be seen out in public wearing a maroon scarf that says ‘Won Won’ on it.” Harry says, making Draco snort.

As Ron’s face continues to redden, the smile on Draco’s face continues to grow. “Oy, you should put the scarf on Weasley, it matches the color of your face perfectly.” Ron truly looks as if he couldn’t decided whose death he would appreciate more, Draco’s or his own as the blush continued to spread. He came to a decision when the blonde added, “Oh look, now it matches your ears as well.”

The red head dives from the bed, making Draco’s eyes go wide as he sees Ron flying towards him. His arms were outstretched, his goal to strangle the life right out of the blonde. That is, until Harry notices the card that had fallen from the red heads lap when he moved. “Oh excellent, there’s a card too.” He quickly tears the envelope open, his hands constantly moving in an attempt to keep the card away from a panicked Ron.  
“Harry, please mate, let’s just throw it away.” The red head pleads.  
“Oh not a chance.” Harry replies as his eyes scan the card. He reads it, his face scrunching up as fits of laughter take over. “My dearest Won Won,” he reads, “I miss you more than words can describe,”  
“Oh this is just brilliant.” Draco says joyfully before Harry continues.  
“please make me the happiest witch in the world and come back to me.” Harry is almost beside himself with laughter, but he struggles through it. “Love Lavender XOXOXOXXXOOXO. Wow that’s a lot of hugs and kisses Won Won, she seems serious.”

Draco walks over to black haired boy. He leans over his shoulder to look at the card, “Oh and she even kissed the card for you Won Won. You should definitely date her again.”  
“Oh yea, she’s serous about this mate.” Harry chimes in, his cheeks coloring slightly at Draco’s close proximity. He offers the card to Draco who takes it immediately, the brief brushing of their hands making him shiver.  
“There’s a P.S.” he says excitedly. “I miss the taste of your lips and the feeling of your hands on my body.”  
Draco looks at the boy with a raised brow, “Did you do more than snog, Won Won?” He asks curiously. Ron doesn’t say a word. He gets up and leaves the room as the remaining boys get taken over once more by fits of laughter.

The boys hear the angry ginger plodding down the many steps to the ground floor of the Weasley house and decide it’s in their best interest to follow suit. They join the enormous family gathered in the living room moments later. Draco leaned in the door frame as the others ripped into their gifts. He saw the delight in Mrs. Weasley’s eyes as she gazed at the intricate silver chain Draco had given her. Granger was tearing up as she ran her fingers over the first edition of Hogwarts, A History and all the others he’d bought. They shared a look as she saw the various darker volumes. Weasley was bouncing off the walls over his new Armor and glared at the twins over the mustache set. Potter ran his fingers over the tiny Quidditch set and looked lovingly at the book.

The trio and the Weasley children all sigh quietly in exasperation as they open the lumpy packages that they know contain their usual sweaters knitted by Mrs Weasley. Ron’s is maroon as usual and has a massive gold R in the center that Draco and Harry immediately notice. The golden boy elbows Draco lightly in the side as the snickering begins, “Oh that’ll match your scarf Won Won!” Harry says with a snort. “You should put them on.”  
“Won Won you say?” George asks in mischievous curiosity.  
“A matching scarf you say?” Fred chimes in.  
“Yea, he got it from his ex-love.” Draco chortles, turning to look at the vibrantly red ginger, “would you like me to fetch it for you? They really would go great together.”  
“I hate you all.” Ron grumbled.

The thankful smiles and appreciative words did nothing for Draco’s heart as the presents continued to be opened. Though the whole fiasco with the scarf had brought joy to the Slytherin boy, it was brief. And as he took a seat in the well used and lumpy chair, a dark feeling had begun to take him over. He was continuing to grow more and more nervous as the gifts were opened and the laughter from the various Weasley children did nothing to brighten his spirit. He tried to hide it of course as he crossed his legs in what appeared to be lazy relaxation, fingers laced before him, But the feeling was quickly taking him over, consuming him even. So he merely gave them all nods, his face blank before leaning sideways, the weight of his upper body being supported by his elbow on the arm of the chair.

After a while though, Mrs Weasley couldn’t take it. She marched over, yanking the boy up and wrapped him in a hug. Draco awkwardly patted her back. A snort of annoyance was fighting to leave his throat as this did nothing to soothe the tension in his body.  
"You are nothing like your family Draco, nothing like your father." she whispered before letting him go and returning to her husband. Draco went rigid a wave of anger crashed through him. How dare she compare him to that failure of a man.

Weasley marched forward then, with a look of determination on his face. A look that had Draco unsure, was he about to get hit, murdered or kissed? And the blondes confusion only deepens when the boy doesn’t say a word as he's taking a hold of his wrist and sits him down next to a surprised Harry. However, it all becomes crystal clear when Mrs Weasley brings over a small pile of gifts and dumps them into his lap, He looks up, stunned. This was unexpected to say the least, he had to fight back the brief feeling of disgust when thinking over what could possibly be inside. What in the world could these blood traitors have scrounged up for him? They were poor, pathetic and nothing they could give to him would be worth anything. But then he looked around the room, the genuine expressions of joy on all the faces of those waiting for him to open the presents, it made him feel....something....for the briefest moment.  
“Open them dear,” Mrs Weasley said gently.

Draco picks up a lumpy parcel. A small, strained smile tugged his lips as he stared at the emerald hand knit sweat emblazoned with a silver D. To his amazement, a warm feeling replaced all others emotions. This truly made him feel wanted, like he was part of the family. He looked at the matron of the house. He’d always seen the Weasleys, Granger and Potter wearing the sweaters at the Christmas feasts and now he had one of his own. “Thank y-Shit!” he snarled as the mark upon his arm blazed with pain. He shot to his feet, the unopened gifts tumbling to the floor as he clutched his arm. He felt the mark writhing beneath his fingers. It had been bothering him for weeks, but not like this. The pain destroyed every nerve endings as Voldemort’s dark magic whizzed along his arm and throughout his body.

Draco heard that seductively devious voice beckoning to him. _Give up Draco, give in to me."_ It whispered, as a thick cloud of black smoke shot up from the ground. _Give in. Because you already have- and you've already lost. You're just too stubborn to admit it._ the voice hissed as Draco sank to his knees. He began babbling madly, about returning home, returning to the Dark Lord’s side as the family stared at him in horror. His eyes were wide, dancing around the room but not really seeing. All he saw was that smoke, the darkness, all he felt was agony. And then the Dark Lord appeared, stepping out of the smoke and approaching the kneeling boy, bending over and putting a bony hand in his blonde hair, “You have betrayed me Draco, I know it was you who killed Travers. You have been helping Harry Potter, you were with them at the Ministry.” Draco’s mouth flew open in a silent scream. The others in the room watching in horror as Draco began to twitch, his arms limp at his side as he was tortured by an unseen force. Yet over the pain he felt the flames of desire burning his insides. His cock hardened painfully.

Potter knelt down in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Draco’s eyes were unfocused, glazed over, looking straight ahead. He whispered the Dark Lord’s name over and over again as if it were a prayer. He began to beg, plead for mercy, apologies mixing in with Voldemort’s name. His hand snuck down to his cock, gripping it. If rationality was present inside Draco, he was unable to show it as he pumped his aching cock through his robes as he continued to shake. “Draco snap out of it!” Harry begged, glad that his body hid Draco’s actions from view. Draco’s eyes bugged as he stared over Potter’s shoulder. Slowly, a sick smile twisted his lips. Mad bubbles of laughter vibrated his body. “He’s here....he knows what I’ve done, he’s going to kill us all,” he snickered darkly, wrenching from Harry’s grip and stumbling back onto his bum. Potter looked back over his shoulder. Only the stunned family stood in the room. Voldemort was not here. Draco was hallucinating again.

“Must...must return to him, must make up for what I’ve done," Draco choked out as he shook violently. His free hand grabbed onto Potter’s arm, grip tight and bruising. His eyes were rolling, he felt lost, no longer able to tell what was real. He was in agony. “Send me back!” he pleaded, tightening his grip until his nails sliced into Harry’s skin. “Beg...must beg for mercy...” his voice was hoarse, but Harry understood him just fine and he wanted to cry.

Blood wept down Harry’s arm in little rivers as he continued to fight the Slytherin. He continued to grovel, plead with Harry to send him back. Harry looked around the room, only Ron and Hermione knew what was happening. The witch was close to tears as she slowly walked over. “Draco, you’re safe. He isn’t here!” Granger cried, kneeling next to Harry and grabbing his wrist, to stop his lustful actions. Draco’s fiery eyes snapped to her, sweeping down her body as hunger flared to life. Then they dulled, lifelessly dark. Gingerly, she crawled behind Draco and nestled him into her lap. Draco groaned as her lush body, only covered by a thin tank top and flannel shorts, cushioned him even while his body was wracked with painfully lusty tremors.

Hermione’s thin arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his shoulder. His hands loosened on his cock and Harry’s arm right before they latched onto Granger’s naked thighs. His head fell back, pillowed against her shoulder, as moans of appreciation bubbled from him as her silken skin scorched his fingers. Her every breath created a dizzying friction along his back. Her bushy hair, softer than down, ticked licked his skin. A lustful snarl vibrated his throat and breath whooshed from Hermione's lungs as he flipped her over. He loomed over her, lust like fire in his eyes.

“Draco, Draco you’re safe,” Hermione said gently, brushing his hair back from his sweat slicked forehead. She ignored his hands that traveled up her thighs and rested on her hips. His fingers inched her top up, toying with her bare skin. She knew he wasn’t truly in his right mind.  
“Send me back, please send me back. I have to go back, I need to make it up to him, I need him,” Draco whimpered. Granger’s horrified gaze locked onto his.  
"Draco, you can't go back," she whispered, cupping his face gently. He growled low in his throat, fury banking his eyes. “We’ll save you, take care of you.”  
"I have to! I need him....” Draco says desperately before his eyes grow dark, an evil smirk forming on his lips. “Unless of course, you want to be his replacement." he sneered and reached for on supple breast.

Time seems to stop as Harry’s hand darts out toward the duo on the floor. His stomach feels as if it’s flown up into his throat as bile rises. Draco couldn’t be doing this, not to Hermione. Even though he knows the blonde isn’t currently himself, Harry still feels sick. He never felt more angry at the Dark Lord in his life, what he’s done to Draco is vile, disgusting, unforgivable.  
“Draco don't!,” Harry cried as time suddenly kicked back into gear and a jet of red light slammed into Draco, stunning the blond into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needs a lot of work, will be editing.

Hermione looked down at the unconscious blond slumped against her, crushing her with his weight. She could feel his hard erection pressing against her. Draco really was heavy but she was stuck with her hand pinned under him. Slowly, she wriggled them free as the boy groaned quietly at the movement. His head was pillowed against her shoulder, messy platinum hair fringed across his forehead, and mouth slightly agape in slumber. Hermione ignored the fact that his fingers were still splayed across her hip and one curled on her stomach, despite the iciness of his skin. With trembling fingers, she brushed his bangs back from his heated forehead. She froze, breath catching, when he stirred. A low, needful moan slipped from his throat and his eyes twitched beneath his lids erratically. She looked up at the others. Gently, she rolled him off her onto his back and looked down.

"How long has he been under the affects of that potion?" Remus asked sternly, kneeling next to Harry as the boy looked down at Draco. The golden boy licked his lips, surprise in his eyes. "How did you know?" he asked.  
Remus sagged visibly. "I've seen it before. It was still in the process of being perfected back then of course, but the effects were almost the same.” Lupin said before rising and sitting on the couch behind them. “For a while after Hogwarts, while I was still practically a boy, I spent some time traveling with other werewolves. Unfortunately, Greyback was among them, and we all know how big of a supporter he is of Voldemort's. One night, he captured a young muggle girl from the village near our camp. I was curious, why he brought her to the camp, so I followed him back to his tent. I saw Voldemort give her the potion and watched the effects. The girl died a week later, right after she descended into madness," he explained. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Harry, what is Remus talking about?" Molly asked her voice tight with concern. Harry sighed.  
"About a week before term, we were in Diagon Alley. Walking out of the Leaky Cauldron, we noticed Malfoy falling through the air as if he'd taken a portkey but just didn't know how to properly land, which resulted in him slamming into the ground. We ran over to help, and he...he was in bad shape. He showed signs of torture all over his body.”

The room grew thick with tension, everyone was uncomfortable, upset by the information, but Harry continued. “It was bad, Mrs Weasley, and that wasn't the worst part. He was stark naked, unconscious, and under the influence of a potions that basically turns him into an uncontrollable animal driven by lust. He is overcome by sexual desire because of this potion. It dictates everything he does, makes him crave Voldemort. After we found him, we took him back to Grimmauld Place. Healed him....and eventually learned to sort of trust him," Harry explained bluntly, his tone tired. Remus looked alarmed.

"When was the potion given?" the man asked.  
"We don’t know exactly, but couldn’t have been to long before he showed up. It wasn't like this at all at first though, then as the days passed he just got worse," Hermione answered sadly.  
“Yea, he’s bloody mental now.” Ron quipped.  
Lupin's jaw dropped momentarily before his face went stony. "The potion I saw must have been in progress of being perfected, then," he commented and the duo nodded as a heavy silence took the room once more. No one knew what to say, what to do, everyone was stunned.

"Why don't we take him upstairs so he can rest? The poor boy looks absolutely exhausted," Molly said finally. Harry nodded and shrugged his shoulder up under Draco's. He hefted him up to his feet, grunting at Draco's dead weight. Ron rushed forward and supported Draco's other side, and together they trudged upstairs with Hermione trailing behind them. Once they entered the room and set Draco gently on the bed, Hermione tucked him in and fluffed his pillows. She ran a hand down his sweaty face affectionately.

Ron looked at her oddly. "Are you okay Hermione?" he asked. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and nodded.  
"I just, well I feel bad for him. He been helping us for a while now, he’s most of the reason we’ve made it this far actually. I feel like we haven’t done a thing to help him in return, not really.” Her eyes flit to Harry’s briefly, making him aware she knew what he’d done for the blonde. “For him to not have moment’s peace because he refused to murder someone, well I just I can't stand it.” She added angrily. “No one deserves this," she finished, folding her arms across her chest.

The trio glanced once more at Draco and then went downstairs, pausing in shock to see Snape standing with Lupin. Snape glanced up, his eyes cold and jaw set tightly. Harry narrowed his own in return."Why are you here?" he spat.  
"Lupin has informed me of Draco’s condition, I am here to help my godson, Potter.” A cruel, cold sneer forming as Snape spoke. “Need I remind you, that as well as being Headmaster, I am also Potion Master? I have the potions Draco needs to help him relax, as you well know.” Snape replied coolly, swinging the vial of bright blue liquid in the air between his thumb.

Harry’s rage only increased at Snape’s words. “Yes that’s lovely,” he says, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “but your master ordered you not to help Draco anymore. So I’ll ask again- Why. Are. You. Here?” By the end, Harry was shouting, his temper completely out of his control. Both Ron and Hermione were pale, they hated Snape as well, but they would never talk to him like that, but the Potions Master was unphased.  
“Because Potter, my true loyalties do not lie with the Dark Lord.”  
Harry scoffed, “What loyalties? Dumbledore thought he had your loyalty and look where it got him.” Snape’s expression didn’t change, however his left eye began to twitch. Hermione knew Harry’s mouth was about to get him in serious trouble.

"How do you know about the potion, sir?" Hermione asked timidly, trying to get the focus off of the irate golden boy. Snape pinned her under his cool gaze.  
"It is no secret that I have served the Dark Lord. I witness many things, Granger, as I have done many things that are shameful to speak of. It is I who found the potion ingredients, and ultimately it was I who made the potion. The girl we used in the werewolf camp was the first test subject. Obviously, that brew failed. Her sexual desire was so overwhelming that it killed her within a week, and she lacked the urge to be loyal to the Dark Lord.

The second test subject was Regulus Black. Yes, Potter your precious godfather's brother. Do not give me that look, he offered himself up willingly, however he was lied too. He did not know what the potion actually was until it was too late. The brew was far from perfect unfortunately, however it lasted longer. Ultimately though, it still lacked the attachment to Voldemort, he had no urge to go to the man to be loyal. The Dark Lord ordered me to make another batch of the potion, and this time he made one slight change. This time the Dark Lord gave Regulus the potion with a little bit of his blood, and it worked, briefly. However, Regulus could not handle the amount of the potion in his system, it destroyed him. In the end, he also went mad and died. But only after his death did the Dark Lord find out what he had done with the Horcrux, his revenge for what had been done to him. The Dark Lord was furious, vowed never to use potion again. That is, until Draco. The Dark Lord is a greedy man. And that is why Draco, is under the influence of what Voldemort believes, is the perfect potion," Snape explained.

Harry sank against the wall.  
"How long?" he mumbled. Snape stared at him coolly.  
"It should have happened already Potter. He should have succumbed in two, maybe three months," he replied. Surprise lit up Harry's body, he actually had been helping.  
"Draco seems to have been fighting well over that, why is he not as affected by the effects as Regulus was? Shouldnt he be mindless with lust?" Hermione asked.  
"Because Draco is fighting," Snape replied, then he looked to Harry. “and because of Potter.” Hermione twisted a finger through her hair, and blushed, she knew what he meant.

"Where is he?" Snape finally asked.  
"Upstairs, resting. I stunned him because he went after Hermione. And he was begging to go to Voldemort. Claimed he needed him, needed to apologize for something." Potter replied gruffly. Snape's eyes widened and he barreled past the trio, storming up the stair, throwing doors open until he stopped shaken to his core at what he saw.

Draco thrashed against the sheets, ripping his clothing. His teeth were clamped together tightly as his back arched. He was in heaven. Deep in his mind, moments after floating in the abyss of slumber, he suddenly could feel Voldemort's soft caresses over his pale body, the iciness of his touch burning his nerves to a higher and higher frenzy. He was in a dungeon, the one under the mansion he guessed. The Dark lord paced slowly around him, disappearing and reappearing into his line of vision at an agonizingly slow speed.

Straining against the ropes secured to the ceiling, Draco's head whirls around, taking in ever detail he could, trying to keep the wizard in his view as much as possible. The restraints tightened around his wrists as he struggles, fear making his eyes grow wide as Voldemort appears in front of him once more. The snake-like tongue laved at his neck, sharp teeth nipping teasingly at his flesh. Black boxers were pushed down and hung around his ankles, thin fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped slowly, deliberately as the Dark Lord spoke at last. "You've been avoiding me Draco, you can deny it all you want, but we both know that would be a lie. We both know what is really keeping you from joining me. It is because of Harry Potter. However, what I do not understand is why this boy has such a hold over you. We both know that you enjoy this, you enjoy the power I give you, you enjoy the destruction. You may have everyone else fooled dear boy, but I know the truth." The Dark Lord paused then, running a cold, bony hand down Draco's pale side. He yanks the hand away moments later and puts a single bony finger on his greyish chin as if he was deep in thought. "Yesss," He hisses menacingly, "I know the truth Draco, the truth being that you are just as much of a monster, as I am."

There was a pregnant pause, one that sent Draco's mind reeling. Though the Dark Lord hadn't sounded displeased, it was all but impossible to know for sure. Dread was pooling in his tummy, metal digging into the skin of his wrists as he fought to free himself from the shackles. He was scared, more so then he'd been in a long long time. And as the Dark Lord resumed his leisurely stroll around his bound form, the snake-like red eyes constantly narrowed and locked on the blonde. Never faltering, never blinking, it was as if he sought to burn holes into Draco with just his gaze. Soft, barely audible whimpers began forming in his dry throat as he waited for what felt like eternity, when in reality it was mere minutes. "I am both proud and furious with you Draco. You have gotten so close to Potter. He was blind to your devious intentions because he was focusing on pitying your glorious condition." He says, voice still void of any identifiable emotion. "He was eating out of the palm of your hand," Voldemort purred in his ear before sinking those sharp teeth in the soft flesh of his neck, drawing blood. “But you have also betrayed me, killing one of my loyal Death Eaters and helping Potter on his little quest at the Ministry. Your sympathy, all your emotions have made you weak. You continue to fight me Draco, you have not brought me Potter. Your affection for the boy is growing, along with your loyalty to him. And now it seems as if you are the one who is blind. Blind due to your foolish attraction to the Golden Boy, the Savior. This is a betrayal.”

The boy whimpered with need and arched against Voldemort's touch. Oh that cold skin pressed against his flushed body felt delicious. Chilling, exciting, dangerous, right. But he knew this soft caress was a lie, the rage in the mans voice was clear. Draco was lost. He needed the touch, craved the touch, but a small part of him, a very small part of him knew it was wrong. Not to mention, he was terrified, his whole body was not only vibrating with need, but with fear as well. But the mind blinding, mind numbing need won out in the end. The ache won over all else. His previously cluster-fucked mind became empty of all but the need for pleasure, the need to ease the ache.  
"I need you," Draco whimpered. “I’m sorry Master, I’m so sorry.” Voldemort smiled, the action chilling.  
"You will always need only me Draco, and I will always be here for you, after you prove to me you are loyal. Loyal to only me," he said softly, as if soothing a treasured child, circling to stand behind the boy once again. His nails bit pale flesh, and digging in deep. The pain caused his vision to fail, he saw only black. Draco's head lolled back as Voldemort eased into his ass. Voldemort pumped slowly, languidly into him, causing Draco's silver eyes to roll into the back of his head. His mind was spinning as a tornado of desire began curling through his stomach and shocking his limbs making them quake. His breath came out in short choppy pants. A groan slipped from his throat as he arched back while jagged nails were ripped free of his hips and cut through the thin white shirt and down his abdomen.

"My Lord, please...please, I’m sorry I betrayed you." Draco beseech'd. He arched against Voldemort, trying to pull him deeper into his ass. “You’re right Master, my emotions have made me weak, I let Potter trick me.” Voldemort tutted and slowed his already agonizing pace.  
"I have given you multiple opportunities to make things right." Voldemort hissed, driving his cock deeper and deeper into his ass, the slow pace creating dizzying anticipation. “I even tried assisting you, making you strong when your pathetic, weak feelings threatened to take over.” Draco writhed as dark magic bubbled like acid along his body along with the dark lords words. The Dark blood mixed into the potion was making itself known, reacting to the magic. The fire burned even higher, the pleasure sweeping through him as Voldemort sped up his pace.

Agony swept through Draco like a raging lighting storm. Every touch was like a thousand volts zinging through his nerves and it drove him into a lusty frenzy. The sting of Voldemort's nails were like white hot knives slicing into his sides yet again. The crash of his hips as he drilled into Draco's ass was like a sledgehammer. The boy’s grunts of pleasure echoed through the air, mingling with Voldemort's heavy breathing as he slammed into Draco's prostate. The blonde jerked forward with each impact. His arms and legs shook violently and he yells out as the pleasure radiates through his body.

"You have fought me from the beginning Draco. Yes you have done what I asked, but I can sense you’re growing attraction to the boy. You’ve become fond of him and his little friends. I need to punish you for your weakness, for your betrayal." Voldemort spat and yanked the boy’s head back by his hair. He pressed the tip of his wand to the exposed teeth mark ridden flesh, then yanked it back as he continued to speak. “I was hoping it would not come to this, that the potion would be enough as grew stronger. I hoped that the pain and torture would be lesson enough. But it seems we have a little, tiny problem, Draco,” he says with a dark, terrifying edge to his voice, “Because pain doesn’t work on you, the one instance where your emotions would be useful.”

Draco doesn’t know what he means, and it’s written on his sweat slicked face.  
“Sure, sure, you dislike it. It hurts. But for pain to really work, you’ve either got to love it, or dread it.” He pauses again, and taps his wand against his opposite hand.“You, Draco, are in neither of those categories. I got my idea for your punishment from this information in fact. Your emotions are keeping you from fulfilling your purpose. Your sympathy, fondness for the Potter boy and his silly friends, your need to belong...”

Draco looks on in terror as the Dark Lords wand presses against his pale flesh. "You will return to me soon. There will be no more pain, no more torture, no more weak emotions. For these last few precious seconds, wallow in your pain, misery, and know that this could have been avoided. This mark will ensure your obedience, it will insure that your fondness over the ‘chosen one’ will no longer be an issue." Voldemort snarled and pain spider webbed in the form of black magic across his neck. The magic left intertwining vines of blackened skin creating a tattoo. Forming a circle the black lines rounded encasing an intricate serpent along his throat. The Dark Lord never slowed his pace and lust swirling like liquid silver in Draco's eyes.  "All you will feel is the potion, all you will know is what I wish. You are forever my slave now Draco, I am all that matters to you now." he purred and exploded within him as he admired the boys new mark.

Draco snapped upright, pain wracking his every nerve. His hand flew to his searing neck and eyes snapped up to the audience he had. His plain shirt was torn to ribbons, skin ripped, and blood coated his nails.  
"Remove your hand," Snape ordered. Slowly, Draco uncurled his fingers from his throat. Severus drew in a sharp breath as he saw the stark black mark against his pale neck. His fathomless eyes were wide and blank. His features were the same.  
He thrust the vial of potion into Potter's hands and turned away. He strode out the door, his black robes fluttering softly behind him due to his haste.  
   
The others stared at deathly pale boy in stunned silence, having raced upstairs right after Snape. No one had the slightest idea what to make of the snake now decorating Draco’s neck. Harry found himself angering as he continued to study the serpent, his fist squeezed the vial tightly as a frown formed on his lips. He was furious, at Voldemort for putting the mark on Draco’s neck, but he was furious with Draco as well. How could he allow himself to be branded again? How could he just lay down and take it? Did he no longer care what he became? Had he at last given up? His anger increased, fists shaking and growing even tighter as he let his rage grow. The vial cracked quietly in his closed hand, the pressure finally to much. The shards of glass bit painfully into his skin as the vial shattered completely. The blue liquid slid out between his fingers and dribbled onto the wood floor. Harry at last opened his hand and watched the pieces of glass mix in with the liquid then left the room.

Draco stared after Harry and his godfather. His neck was twinging and the scratches on his chest and hips were still bleeding. After sparing the broken vial a brief glance, he gave an inward sigh as he examined yet another ruined piece of clothing. Though he wouldn’t have used the potion, it was still rude of Potter to break it during his tantrum."What the hell is that?" Ron asked finally, eyeing the mark with disdain and snapping Draco out of his thoughts. Draco ignored him and rose from the bed.

As he padded toward the bathroom, he pulled his ruined T-shirt from his body, throwing it to the side carelessly. He didn't miss the blush creeping into Granger's face nor how her eyes darted away when she noticed him catching her drinking in the sight of his naked torso, interesting. He smirked, leaned over the sink, and tilted his head so he could examine his neck in the mirror.  The tattoo was still stinging with dark magic, pulsing with it even, making the blonde hiss quietly as he looked it over. He felt the others approaching before he saw them, letting out another sigh when their images appeared behind him in the mirror. Hermione looked curious while Ron had an expression on his face that Draco could only describe as constipated. He watched as the red head opened his mouth, no doubt about to repeat his earlier question.

“I don’t know what it is Weasley,” Draco said, his tone short, “all the Dark Lord said was that it would ensure my obedience and solve all of his problems.” He turned, brushing past the duo as he left the bathroom and returned to the Weasels- well Draco couldn’t really consider it a bedroom, more of a broom closet really. Ron and Hermione trailed behind him, filling into the small room and watching the blonde dig around in his bags for another shirt.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell happened?" Ron grumbled. Draco shrugged his broad shoulders as he turned to face them, sliding his shirt up his arms and schooled his features into a blank mask. "I'm not sure. When Potter stunned me, the Dark Lord appeared and was pissed, he knows I helped you lot at the Ministry." he replied. He slid his fingers over the mark, wincing slightly over the tenderness. Ron crossed his arms, his features screwed up in disgust. Hermione though, was incredibly curious over the inky black snake. She leaned towards Draco, cupping his jaw and turned his neck, examining the mark. Lightly, she traced it, making the boy shiver and stare at her, hunger banking his eyes.

"I've never seen anything so intricate. I don't even think I've seen it in any books I've read either," she commented. Draco turned his head, face inches from hers. She flushed bright red and scampered back a few steps, making him smirk.  
“I’m pretty sure this is what had the Dark Lord so busy. Remember what I told you on the train, how he seemed distracted?” Hermione nodded, her unease fueling the blonde as his fierce silver eyes locked onto her chocolate ones.  
"Um, I'll still look for something though, maybe there’s something similar we could get some information on. Maybe it can help us understand it and look for a cure or removal spell.” Draco nodded, breaking eye contact to look over the nervous witch at Harry, who had returned and was now standing in the doorway.

"Just so you know Potter, if you stun me again you will find yourself on the end of a very nasty curse," he growled as his fingers deftly buttoned the shirt. The golden boy's eyes flared with angry fire. "You were all over Hermione in front of the entire family. You were on top of her, about to cop a feel. And even before that you were acting nuts! You kept going on about needing to go back to Voldemort so yes, I stunned you, and id do it again if you need it. What else was I supposed to do?" Potter bellowed. Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. His little stunt with Granger was going to cost him dearly. "Granger knew I wasn't myself. Yet, she did not stop me.” Draco said smoothly as he walked towards the golden boy. “That leads me to believe your precious virgin friend was enjoying me on top of her,"

Rage brightened the Weasel's face up like a giant tomato. Lighting of fury was flashing in Harry’s emerald eyes, and was that a hint of jealousy as well? “What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy?” Harry bellowed, his fists balled. His hand had clearly been healed after his earlier stunt. Draco raised a single brow at Harry before shifting his steely gaze to the witch. Hermione was silent, teeth chewing away at her bottom lip. Her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment as she looked down at the floor.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy. There is no way Hermione would ever like anything you do," Ron snarled. Malfoy chuckled, but he felt hollow. He was truly getting under the boy’s skin so easily, but he no longer felt joy from it. What the Dark Lord told him was true.  
"You sound jealous Weasley, and I assure you, she would," he said haughtily with a confident smirk and wink to Granger. Ron's ears turned scarlet and his freckled face was twisted with rage. He stepped forward, hands tightening into meaty fists. Draco perked a brow, his hand casually sliding to his back pants pocket where his wand was located. Hermione made an irritated noise, "Okay that is enough! We all know Malfoy was completely out of it so Ronald stop being jealous. And you, Malfoy, stop egging Ron on," Hermione snapped, stepping between them.

Ron glared at Draco. Such an oaf, Weasley was nothing but a troll when around Granger, operating on primitive emotions. Draco however, did not. He had prided himself on his intellect, his cunningly clever mind, but now all he felt was nothing. He’d have to be careful about this new lustful interest in Granger though. The last thing he wanted was to turn the trio against each other. If he did, it could very well bite him in the ass once they figured it out. Especially since he needed them on his side. So when Draco glanced at Harry and the boy was staring at the ground with a frown on his face, he knew he had to reel things in. The boy was obviously thinking of Granger and Draco together and it obviously bothered the golden boy. Draco leaned against the wall, his arms still crossed and a look of false, mild amusement on his pale face.

Loud, heavy stomping snapped Draco out of his thoughts, someone was ascending the stairs none to quietly.  
"Oi! You guys want to go play Quidditch?" Ginny called, her thundering foot falls filling the room. Draco rolled his eyes. She was such a tomboy, but she was still incredibly attractive and Draco’s lust for the witch only grew . She burst into the room, her ginger hair flying behind her and a broom resting against her shoulder. She'd changed into a pair of jeans and her Weasley sweater and even that didn’t stop the blonde from letting his eyes roam.

"Who all is playing?" Ron asked, perking up instantly. The twins frog-marched into the room.  
"Why us and you lot of course," Fred said.  
"We figure we can play with Malfoy then Harry, Ginny, and Ron can be the other team," George added, making a point to not look directly at the blonde. Draco perked a brow. Had Snape talked to the Weasley parents? Had they then talked to the children? How much did everyone know and how much would he now be able to get away with? This would be interesting to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you say Malfoy, think you can beat me?" Harry asked in challenge, most of his previous anger forgotten due to the promise of his favorite game. When their eyes locked though, Draco could still see flashes of pure rage hidden in the emerald depths. His lack of emotion was going to be a problem. He’s going to have to stay aware of it, remember to keep his facial expressions and tone of voice in check. If he didn’t, he would lose all of his progress with the golden boy. Since getting the boy to the Dark Lord without the interference of his friends would be impossible. He needed Potter, regardless of what he ended up doing. So he pushed himself off the wall with a bare foot and smirked at the boy, "With my eyes closed, Potter," he drawled, reaching down for his socks and shoes.

Soon, the seven of them were heading out to the field behind the Burrow. All but Hermione had their brooms resting against their shoulders, but the witch had Harry’s tiny box of Quidditch balls in her hand.The group crowded around her in excitement, anxious to see it in action. Draco watched as she placed the tiny box on the grass and looked at Harry to do the honors. The boy brought out his wand and tapped the top of the small box and it instantly began to grow. He opened the lid and nestled in the soft fabric were the full sized balls. “Wow,” Harry breathed in awe. “I love magic.” Draco rolled his eyes, forcing his lips into a small smile.

The group bickered for several minutes over positions. Since the teams were so small, a couple people would be playing multiple roles. Ron wanted to try his hand at being Seeker but Ginny was having none of it. “I actually want to WIN Ron.” Draco guffawed, as the red head glowered at the group. The oaf clearly wanted to try and beat him. Most likely thinking that catching the Snitch before Draco would make some sort of a point. Probably trying to impress Hermione as well no doubt. He watched the siblings continue to bicker, but Ron was fighting a loosing battle. Lee Jordan was right when he called Ginny a firecracker.

Harry had given the red head an apologetic look as the group went over things one final time. Ginny and Fred would be chasers/ beaters, George and Ron keepers, then Draco and Harry were obviously the seekers. The teams were set and they all mounted their brooms. Six sets of feet pushed off the ground almost in unison. As soon as Draco rose in the air, he felt his heartbeat increase, and adrenaline rush but the thrill was gone. He felt nothing else. Higher and higher he climbed, trying to get the feeling of joy he always experienced to return. It didn’t, he knew he should feel angry, upset, but couldn’t, he felt nothing at all. His eyes scanned the sky, the sun was shining brightly on the snow and the wind was nonexistent, the perfect Quidditch weather.

Draco glanced down at Hermione who was nestled under a tree on a blanket, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at them. When her eyes landed on him, he turned his lips up into a grin and zoomed down to her. She gasped in surprise when he stopped inches from her, hovering over the ground. "Did I scare you Granger?" he asked lazily, leaning forward on his broom, face mere breaths away from hers. She pushed him back and tried to scold him, but her lips kept twitching to a smile. "You could have broken your neck, or run into me, Malfoy," she scolded.

Draco’s false smile grew. "My dear Granger, I'm an excellent flyer so that would never happen. Why aren't you playing?" he asked, rolling casually from his broom to his feet. He leaned against the tree, one arm propped on the bark right above her head. He watched Hermione chew on her lip, a lustful hunger growing inside him. Her eyes were darting across his face suspiciously, she knew what he was doing, he wasn’t going to get a thing past the witch.  
But he was never one to turn down a challenge.  
" I-I am not the best flyer per-se. I can barely get off the ground without wanting to vomit," she admitted.

"Granger, are you telling me that you’re afraid of heights?" he asked with a chuckle. Hermione flushed a deep red with embarrassment, and kept her eyes fixed to the ground.  
"It's not really the heights, more of the falling to my death that bothers me," she mumbled.  
Draco glanced up, feeling eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Weasley was watching them intently. Oh this would be too easy. He gripped Granger's chin softly, forcing her to look up, and leaned closer to her, his lips caressing her ear as he spoke. "I can teach you, you know. I'll give you private lessons. It's not hard, and if you can outsmart everyone in our class, I have no doubt you could out fly us all as well," He heard her breath in sharply. She pulled back, looking at him searchingly.

"What's the catch?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco felt the hunger inside him grow, this witch was dangerous. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, the almost challenging curiosity and suspicion made him incapable of focusing on anything else. So he was more than a little surprised when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He glanced back in time to see something soaring toward them. He pushed Hermione back as he took a step back himself.

A bludger slammed into the tree, getting briefly stuck. The enchanted ball wiggled, the strength of it causing it to jar loose and soar back into the air, in search of another target. A hole was smashed in the tree trunk, right were Granger's head had been. Hermione gasped as she turned around and Draco's eyebrows rose as he masked his triumph into mock shock. Weasley held a think branch in his hand, arm swung to the side as if he'd just hit something -obviously the bludger- at them. Or more likely at Draco and due to very bad aim, almost hit Hermione instead.  
"Ron! What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me!" she shrieked, her anger making those chocolate brown eyes sharp with outrage. Ron shrugged sheepishly. "I was aiming for Malfoy," he admitted.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Ronald Bilius Weasley that was totally uncalled for! You are a jealous git, you know that!" she yelled and jabbed her wand toward him. A flock of angry birds flew at him, attacking the bewildered ginger.  
Hermione flushed scarlet as the twins howled with laugher. Draco watched the group guffaw and joined in, deciding that was the appropriate response as Hermione flicked her to make the birds vanis in a puff of smoke. Ron glared down at the pair on the ground. Draco turned to mount his broom as Harry motioned for them to start the match and felt a hand lightly touch his arm.  
"Let me know when you can give me that first lesson, Draco," Hermione said boldly. Draco nodded as he mounted his broom with a small amount of difficulty. The power and confidence emanating from the witch was making his cock twitch and harden. Merlin, riding a broom was going to be a challenge.  
"I'll let you know, Hermione," he said, and soared high into the air.

George and Ron took up their posts at the enchanted toy goals already set up and Harry climbed higher into the sky. Draco kept an eye on the roaming bludgers and Ginny. Her "bat" was clutched tightly in her hand and her freckled brow furrowed in determination. He looked down as Hermione tossed the quaffle into the air and Fred zoomed forward, snagging it. Draco watched the twin expertly dodge his sister and tossed the ball into one of the rings. Ron was still too busy glaring at Draco to realize Fred had scored. When Hermione yelled out point to Fred, Ron swore loudly. He saw her release the snitch and it flittered into the sun, making him lose sight of it.  
Draco searched as best as he could for the golden ball. However, he knew that Ron was still furious and would do everything he could to knock Malfoy right off his broom.

Ginny had the quaffle now. Draco knew the girl was good, but apparently so did Fred. He thwacked a passing bludger straight for her, causing her to roll out of the way and lose her grip on the ball. Fred soared forward snatching it up and banked around to head for the pole. Ginny recovered quickly and slammed into Fred, snatching the ball from his grip, and reversed toward George. She turned fluidly and lobbed the ball. George's fingertips brushed the ball but it wasn't enough and it soared through the goal. Draco scowled as Hermione called out the point.

George lobbed the ball to his twin, who caught it easily. Fred soared forward, feinted right and then launched the ball into the goal. Meanwhile Potter had noticed something small hovering by Hermione. He dove, intent on the glittering gold ball that was near Hermione’s left ear. Draco shot off after him. Side-by-side they shot toward the snitch, even as it zoomed away. They climbed higher and higher, then dove back toward the ground. Potter was inching closer to the snitch. With a growl, Draco slammed into Harry as he sped up. The golden boy toppled the, thankfully, three feet to the ground just as Draco snatched up the snitch.

"You dirty cheater!" Ron bellowed as he touched down by Harry. He pulled the boy to his feet as Draco and the others touched down. Harry was grinning as he dusted himself off and Hermione was looking at him oddly.  
"I should have expected that from you, Malfoy. Good game," he said good-naturedly. Ron's face was scarlet with rage but his mouth hung open dumbly. "Kids, come eat!" Molly shouted from the back door, efficiently cutting of Weasley's impending rage. They trudged to the house.

Draco was silent during the meal. The others were chatting animatedly about the match and the twins, who sat on either side of Draco, kept nudging him and congratulating him for their win. It seemed that Mrs Weasley had made it abundantly clear to all of her children to not mention Draco’s episode from that morning, along with the Snake that now decorated his neck. It was obvious now that the Potions Master had in fact shared some details with the parents, along with the letter from Narcissa of course. Though Draco was unaware of the second bit, the Weasley parents were now up to speed on how unfortunate time at Hogwarts and with the Dark Lord. However, he still caught various Weasley’s glancing at the black mark when the witch wasn’t looking. And it seemed even she was not immune to the intricate black serpent on his pale skin. 

Ron continued to glare at the blonde though, when his mother's back was turned of course. He was growing increasingly upset with the Slytherins new attitude. He had never been a fan of the smug, arrogant arsehole, but the way he’d handled the quidditch match brought him to a new low in Ron’s book. How Harry could brush off the obviously desperate and pathetic move the boy had done was beyond him. The sideways glares and irritated eye rolls were growing increasingly intense as the meal went on. 

After the meal though, Granger and Ginny wandered into the living room, Harry and Ron helped Molly clean and Arthur saw his other children off, leaving Draco sitting at the empty table alone. He rose silently, and wandered through the house. Ginny was sitting on one of the well used couches and she threw him a glare as he headed toward the stairs. The girl was insanely competitive, he wondered how long this loss would bother her.

Draco trudged up the stairs and paused as Fleur flounced down toward him. Her beauty was captivating, and it was making the potion fight for dominance. It wanted her, he wanted her. It’s been so long since he’d been able to stick his cock into anything other than Potters mouth. The combination of her Veela blood and the potion made it impossible for Draco to ignore her.

"Fleur," he said, making the girl stop and look at him. He climbed the steps to stand directly in front of her. The French witch stared up into his lust filled eyes and gasped as he seized her by the shoulders and pushed her against the railing, his body flush with hers. She trembled with fear as she looked up at him with a determined, strained brave facade.

The blonde grabbed her chin roughly and lowered his lips. Her sweet scent was fogging his brain. "I want you Fleur," he growled. Her eyes widened with surprise and then flashed with anger. Draco grunted in pain and doubled over away from her as her knee slammed into his hardening dick.

"You are a pig," she huffed and flounced away as he cupped himself in agony. He pulled in a few deep breaths. Straightening up, wincing in pain he continued up the stairs and headed to the room he shared with Ron and Harry. Perhaps he was a bit stupid to chase that French firecracker, but his lust was too powerful to ignore.

Draco noticed the door to Hermione and Ginny's room was wide open as finishes his trek up the insane amount of steps. His curiosity and lust filled mind take over immediately and he walks over to it. He peeked in to see Hermione standing in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She'd changed into the same shorts from the morning and a pale blue top that hung off one creamy shoulder. Draco slipped into the room and closed the door softly as he rubs at his sore cock in annoyance. The Veela had kneed him hard, and the brainy witch in very little clothing was doing things to him.

He saunters over, Hermione catching sight of him in the mirror as he sidled up behind her and remembers to put his signature smirk on his lips. He knows the girl can see him, he didn’t miss the tensing of her body, nor the curious look in her eyes at his approach. He grabs her hips, spinning her around to face him. Hermione looks up as he presses his body against hers, pushing her back into the mirror. Her face shows only curiosity as he looks down at her hungrily.

"Tell me Granger, why do you want these private lessons? More importantly, why didn't you stop me this morning?" Draco asks, sliding his fingers under the hem of her shirt and waistband of her shorts simultaneously, teasing her bare flesh.

"I want to learn to fly a-and you are the first person to ever offer," Hermione replies shakily. Draco presses against her harder, his cock rubbing against her hip. He rubbed his thumbs up and down along her sides. He can feel her shaking, but she hasn’t pushed him away. The potion was yelling now, ordering him to take the witch, take her without mercy.

Draco inhales sharply through his nose, her scent filling his nostrils and further fogging his mind. He pulls his hands back, causing the witch to almost sag in relief, he could tell she was nervous. "And the answer to my other question?" he asks, watching Hermione chew on her lip, eyes darting down, then back up. Heat smoldered in those brown depths, sure she was nervous but it wasn’t because she didn’t want him. Her eyes made that more than clear.

Draco rests an elbow beside her head, drawing him closer to the intoxicating witch. His free hand snakes down her thigh, reaching between their bodies, grabbing one of Hermione’s small, sweaty hands in his. He pulls it towards his body, not stopping until its pressing against his hard, aching cock. The fabric of his slacks was becoming nothing but a nuisance, a barrier between where he wanted her hand to actually be. But he knew he had to take things slow, if he didn’t, the witch would flee.

Hermione’s body instantly stiffened, but her hand doesn’t move. In fact, her fingers limply curl around his straining erection and lightly squeeze.  
Draco’s head falls to her shoulder, a groan forming deep in his throat that ends on a sharp, hissed, “yes.” He can feel pre-cum leaking from his cock, and even though he no longer has to worry about right and wrong, those silly emotions; the wrongness of what he was doing only fueled him further.

Hermione felt his hair tickle her cheek. Her mind already foggy, she almost groans when Draco's unique scent catches her attention. She breathes in deeply, more than enjoying it. He smelled like Armani. Of course the witch knew it wasn't actual Armani. The Slytherin would never venture to the muggle world to buy cologne. But she couldn't deny that she was silently thanking whatever wizard created the fragrance. He smelled of citrus with a lovely undertone of falling rain. It was fresh, at odds with the Prince. But when he shifted, Hermione shivered. There was sharp, smokiness of incense playfully darkened the bright scents, and it made a truly devilish and dangerous combination.

Draco smirked at the witch's shudder. He had no idea of course that his scent was driving the girl crazy. "Did you perhaps enjoy it and want more?" he asked, raising his head and trailing his fingers lightly up her core. Hermione shivers, squeezing his cock again, almost like a reflex. He thrusts slightly against her hand, in response, hissing in pleasure at the contact.

Hermione’s sizzling brown eyes flew to meet his as his cock twitches. “It means I like it.” He whispers, moving his hand back down to tighten her grip and thrusting against her again.  
"That's not it," she finally says, referring to his earlier question and sounding out of breath. Draco shook his head and rubbed harder. He removes his elbow from the mirror in favor of grabbing a fist full of her bushy hair. He pulls, not stopping until her neck was completely exposed.

“I don’t believe you.” He breathes, leaning over, grazing his lips up her neck, smirking as he feels a rush of pleasure over the goose-bumps instantly rising on her skin. He keeps it up, not stopping until his lips caressed her ear. His teeth nipped at the soft flesh of her earlobe and a shiver slinks down her spine. Her free hand fisted his shirt tightly. She didn't want to admit that his masculine smell was making her brain fog and teased her nostrils. "You’re lying Granger. You're wet for me, because of me." he growled.

Hermione’s cheeks tinged pink and he flashes white teeth in a devilish smile. Even through her shorts, his fingers were growing damp as he stroked her. Grin still firmly in place, he slides his fingers down her thigh, gripping it. He pulls it up to wrap around his waist while pressing his cock harder into her hand. “Open my pants,” he breathes, “take out my cock.” His eyes follow her nervous hands as they struggle to undo the button and zip. He lowers her leg briefly to assist, but as soon as he was free, up her leg went once more.

"Soon Granger, I will show you that you will indeed enjoy any and everything I can do to your little virgin body," he drawls, slipping his hand into her shorts, flipping her soaked panties back and stroked her soaked core. She gasps as he burrows a finger into her, the digit caressing the shield of her virginity. He pressed his thumb hard against her clit and a surprised yelp escapes her lips. He groans, “I bet you taste as good as you smell Granger, but unfortunately I don’t think we have time to find out today.”

Ever so slowly, he pumped his finger into her. So wet. So tight. She squirmed beneath his touch, those talented fingers teasing her towards climax, his breath hot on her ear, and hard dick throbbing in her hand. She jumps, a small yelp of surprise escapes when another finger joins its brother in the teasing dance that was turning her knees to jelly.

Draco feels her walls inching tighter and tighter around his fingers and he’s reveling in the approval the potion was giving him. She was close, absolute putty in his hands. She was deliciously easily to manipulate. Her virgin body betraying her. Juices were running down Draco’s hand, through the thin top he could see her nipples hardening, and soft moans escaped her lips. Draco pressed into her harder, come jetting from his cock, splashing Granger's clothed stomach and dripped down her hand.

"Until next time Granger," he says, pulling his fingers from her. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she teetered on the brink of orgasm. She blinked as he turned from her.  
"Wait, D-Draco how could you tell I was a...um..a-"  
"Virgin, Granger? Because despite how good that little taste felt, I could practically smell your fear," he drawled and left the room. Hermione stared at the door as lust sizzled through her blood, heating her up from the inside out. There was no denying that Draco was on the potion and possibly attracted to anything at the moment, but the sudden attention just seemed off. It had to be the snake on his neck, it made him different....dangerous. It felt as if the past few months had not happened and he was back to his usual arrogant self, but darker.  Adding in the fact that he was suddenly extremely adamant about pursuing her, Hermione was certain something evil had taken over his mind.

Hermione whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together. Malfoy hadn't been lying, she was wet, extremely wet.  Hermione sank onto the bed and began braiding her messy hair. Her mind overwhelmed with thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione chewed her lip as she stared at the ceiling. After the little visit from Draco the previous day, she’d spent the rest of the day in Ginny’s room until bedtime. She claimed it was due to the mass amounts of homework she wanted to finish. But in truth, she’d already done it. But the excuse kept the others at bay. No one liked interrupting Hermione while she worked and she used it to her advantage. The real reasons were that she didn’t want to face the boys, not yet and she also needed time to process what had occurred.

How could she let Draco bloody Malfoy touch her like that? Hermione rubbed a hand down her face as the name echoed across her mind. Out of everyone, it was Draco Malfoy, the pure blood Slytherin who had reduced her to tears due to his bullying on several occasions because of her blood status that had the witch so befuddled. The big question she faced was why. Sure he’s attractive, no denying that. Sure, he’s been helping them and has been kind to her so far this year, but that’s no excuse. She let him get into her head, more times then she’d like to admit. His sudden attention and attraction to her had caught her off guard, something she can’t and won’t let happen again. And it still begged the question: why her?

Theories, plausible and not so plausible, bounced in her head as she mentally picked apart his behavior. His entire demeanor was so far from the norm that she knew something more than met the eyes was the reason for his sudden attention to her. So, feeling determined when some theories solidfied, and significantly better due to that, she’d gone to bed. Saying a soft goodnight to Ginny Hermione went to sleep with a plan. But despite her lifted mood, the dreamworld had other ideas for her.

Her dreams were plagued by Malfoy. His hands were all over her, roaming her body and leaving not an inch untouched. The witch could feel the heat of his skin scorching her flushed body in their erotic quest. His fingers were inside her before she could question his actions. Her breathing was choppy, fingers clutching his shoulders in a desperate attempt to stay grounded as his fingers tormented her G-spot and her eyes were squeezed shut. It was euphoria. He was smirking; she could hear the smugness in his voice as Draco coaxed her into release. She could feel her muscles quivering with ecstasy as his thrust got harder and deeper. His voice was harsh, demanding, cold. But she was too far gone to care. As release came rushing up swiftly, Hermione cracked open her eyes just in time to see his head warped into something much more snake like. His lips twisted into a fanged smile and blood red eyes bore into her with a wicked gleam. She’d woken up with a shriek, her head instantly turning to see if the red head had heard, but thankfully she had not. Hermione assumed it was thanks to years of living under the same roof as Fred and George. Having to put up with their shenanigans at all hours was bound to make the family deep sleepers.

Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Hermione slumoed back against the worn pillows. Ginny’s soft, even breathing sounded through the room as Hermione’s thoughts returned to the blonde. The sun peeked through the curtain, bathing the girls in soft sunshine. Gingerly, Hermione untangled herself from her blankets. Swiftly she put on jeans, a sweatshirt, and picked up her small enchanted bag. Instinct told her she’d need it. She whipped a brush through her hair and started braiding it as she ambled from the room. She could smell bacon and eggs sizzling downstairs. Fighting the urge to follow the delicious aroma to sate her growling stomach, Hermione headed toward Ron's room.

She knocked on the slightly ajar door, peeked into the room, noting that Draco was gone, and slipped inside. Harry looked up from polishing his wand and immediately frowned.  
“Hermione what’s wrong?” he asked, noticing her troubled expression. She sank down on the bed.  
“Where is Draco?” she asked. Ron snorted grumpily.  
“The git’s downstairs helping mum cook,” he said. Hermione perked a brow. Malfoy could cook? She chewed on her lip and mentally slapped herself from letting the foreign concept of the snobbish blonde's domestic skills distract her. She looked at her best friends, seriousness hardening her features.

“I…I think there is something really wrong with him guys. I just don’t think this attention he’s giving me is, well, natural. I’m a muggle-born and he’s pureblood; we don’t mix. Plus, he’s never had any interest in me at all, until he got the Snake on his neck. Harry, his attraction to you is a little more explainable, even before the potion he would give you looks when he thought you were not looking. But the one to me, it's entirely improbable and illogical. Not to mention it's entirely out of his character.” Hermione said quickly. “That is partly why I agreed to learn to fly with him, so I can keep my eye on him or see if I can get any information from him. I think when he saw Voldemort, something changed inside him and I'll bet anything it has something to do with the new mark. He seems, darker,” Hermione explained. Ron snorted. “You’re going flying with him? Hermione, we can easily teach you how to fly. I think this is just an excuse to get in your pants and you're falling for it,” he grumbled. Hermione flushed scarlet as anger ripped through her.

“Have you not heard a word I said, Ron? I am doing this so that I can keep an eye on him and figure out whether he is still truly on our side or not,” she retorted. Ron rolled his eyes.  
“You don’t need private flying lessons to keep an eye on him Hermione. Stop using it as an excuse to cover up the fact that you just want him to finish what he started yesterday morning. We all know that deep down, you can't trust a Death Eater so why bother in the first place,” he said bitterly.

Hermione clamped her mouth shut and looked away as Harry eyed her suspiciously. “Hermione, somethings happened, didn’t it?” he asked. She let out a long sigh.  
"He came to my room yesterday," she mumbled.  
"What!" the boys exclaimed. Hermione blushed and shushed them.  
"Nothing major happened. But he made it abundantly clear that he is after me and that's why I think something is wrong. It's as if he is possessed with the idea of having me. After what happened, when you stunned him, I've noticed how bad it's become," she explained.

Ron popped to his feet, fists clenched tightly.  
"What did he do Hermione?" he demanded. Hermione flushed as the memory of her encounter the night before raced through her mind. She could almost feel Malfoy's fingers caressing her, and smell his musky scent.  
"He touched you didn't he Hermione? You let that filthy ferret touch you, didn't you? I thought you were better than that," Ron sneered. Hermione pinned him with a frosty glare and stood up. She tilted her head up, looking down her nose at him.  
"Yes, I did Ron, and I regret it. Possessed by a potion or not, it shouldn’t have happened, but I can’t take it back now. All I can do is use it to figure out what the bloody hell is going on." she said and turned to flounce from the room.

Harry latched onto her wrist before she could make it out of arm's reach. Hermione turned and glared at him. His eyes were dark with emotion, and she noted the tension in his lips as they pulled down in a severe frown.  
"What do you mean he's different and what did happen exactly Hermione. Did he force you?" Harry asked calmly. She rolled her eyes and yanked her wrist free of his grip. She appreciated his concern but it truly didn't seem like either of the boys trusted her judgment in protecting herself. And it truly seemed as though they were determined to avenge her instead of listening to her. Nevertheless, she sighed and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"No, he didn't force me. And I do not know what would have happened if I’d said no, but it does give me proof that he is different," she said, her voice filled with determination. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her with a look of genuine concern.  
"Honest?" he asked.  
"Yes, Harry honest. Stop worrying already, and listen to me. I think that mark is making him...colder...evil and manipulative. I've no doubt the potion is still dictating much of his actions, but it's as if a little piece of his mind has been removed. It’s changed him dramatically," Hermione explained.

Harry drew in a sharp breath. "And you think he's going to double cross us?" he asked warily. Hermione shook her head. "I'm honestly not sure Harry," she mumbled.  
"There's nothing to be sure of. In the end Malfoy will be what he truly is, a sniveling Death Eater, and betray us. Why else would he go after Hermione? He's just using her," Ron spat.  
Hermione gasped in pain. Oh that one hurt. She picked up her enchanted bag and spun from the room before Harry could stop her.

Marching down the hall to the stairs the witch let out a strangled sob. As she wound along the old staircase tears leaked from her eyes. Ron was probably right. Malfoy was most likely using her. She’d already considered that fact of course, but hearing it out loud still hurt. It seemed like they had no trust in her. The boys she called her best friends and trusted more than anyone else, had no faith in her. After everything they’d been through together, they thought her incapable of dealing with someone their own age. Someone, who up until recently, she now considered a trusted friend as well.

Hermione was so deep in her own mind that she wasn’t at all expecting to slam full force into something hard and cool. She fell to her rump painfully with a loud gasp. Grumbling irritably, she looked up into Malfoy's porcelain face. A quizzical brow was perked as dull gray eyes stayed fixed on her. Hermione grabbed the banister and hauled herself up. Malfoy's eyes darkened as the girl's lush body slid up his as she regained her posture. Draco studied her. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, that Granger had slammed right into him. Draco knew she had been completely oblivious of his presence as he'd been standing on the same stair for quite some time. Upon closer inspection, the blonde noted her eyes were glassy, mouth drawn up tight, and a wrinkle scrunched her brow. Had she been crying? "Sorry I ran into you," Hermione said quietly, but the irritation was still crystal clear.   
"You know Granger, if you wanted to cop a feel you could have just said so. It would have been much less painful for you," he drawled, his hand running softly up her arm to rest on her shoulder. 

Hermione’s eyes snapped up, her irritation increasing tenfold. She knew what he was trying to do. His intentions were blatantly obvious.  
"Just because that's on your mind doesn't mean it's on everyone else's, Malfoy," Hermione said forcefully, after taking several seconds to steel herself. Draco looked down at her cooly. His gaze almost emotionless as he tightened his grip on her flesh.

"What's got your wand in a twist?" he asked in a low, almost threatening voice. The girl in front of him swallowed loudly making his eyes slid to her pale throat. Gazing transfixed on its flawless expanse need rose up in his mind. He wanted to mark it, he thought to himself as his tongue darted out from his slightly parted lips. He could feel the witches chocolate brown eyes on him. Draco watched them follow the quick motion of his darting tongue and felt himself grow hot with lust. The girl was too enticingly innocent for her own good.

A blush formed high on Hermione’s cheeks as she awkwardly cleared her throat. Her embarrassment quickly switched back to irritation as she noted the lust roaring in his expression. Her innocence made him hungry, however that wasn’t all that fueled the dark need. Her innocence didn’t make her weak. The girl was strong willed, determined, and wasn’t scared of a challenge. All of that, plus the fact that she was also incredibly attractive, made her impossible to ignore. How had this eluded him for so long? He’d been working closely with Hermione since the summer, hell, he’s been going to school with her since he was 11! His grip on her loosened when Draco noticed her glancing down at his hand. No need to scare the girl, even though he strongly suspected it wouldn’t happen. Not this time at least as he was sure she’d prepared herself for the future possiblity of it. He wasn’t going to get one over on her a second time.

Draco’s head shot up, his silver eyes narrowing as footsteps pounded down the stairs. Ron's face twisted into ugly jealousy as he spied the pair standing much too close for his comfort. "Can't keep your hands to yourself can you Malfoy?" he bellowed. Hermione glared at Ron. "I am perfectly capable of sticking up for myself Ron," she as she yanked herself free from Draco's grip. She stormed down the stairs, brushing into Draco's shoulder purposefully on her way down. She knew what any sort of contact did to him. They all did. Her actions didn’t go unnoticed if the harsh intake of breath from the blonde was any indication on his part. Nor was it oblivious to the male counterparts of the Golden Trio as their glares hardenes. Hermione ignored them and continues her trek downstairs. She paused on the last step to look over her shoulder, her back to the boy’s, and a mischievous grin on her lips, “So that flying lesson, would this afternoon work Draco?” The innocent tone to her voice made the male trio swallow. It wasn’t innocent not really, none of this was. But that made Draco all the more eager to see it through to the end.

Draco accepted the time for the lesson as he watched her go, questions bouncing around his skull. The only thing he was certain on was that she told the boys about his little visit last night. And they were most likely not happy with him. Something that was confirmed in the most brutal way. Pain exploded through his jaw, his head twisting violently to the side as his hand flew up to his cheek. He snapped his gaze to the smug looking redhead, his eyes narrowing into a ferocious glare. He spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth, making sure to get it close enough to the Weasels feet that he had to quickly shuffle backwards.  
"That's for last night," the redhead said before storming down the stairs, glaring at him the whole time. Draco frowned at the ginger's back. Oh yes, she had told the boys.

"Are they always like this?" Draco asked after several tense moments. He glanced up at Harry, rubbing his aching jaw. Harry gave him a tired and look that was also filled with more than a little uncertainty. "Yes unfortunately,” he replied, a sigh of exhaustion coming shortly after. “And you are making it worse by messing with Hermione." That confirmed Draco’s suspicions. They knew something was up. But the fact that they still let him remain at the Burrow made him think they still had some sort of trust in him. Not that Draco cared, nor had the ability too. But the plan remained the same. Well for the most part. His hunger for Hermione was making it impossible to think of anything else though; it was maddening. But once he tasted the witch, Draco knew he would be able to return his focus to Potter, and get him to the Dark Lord. And he would, in whatever way possible.

Draco watched those emerald eyes flicker softly over his features, pausing at his lips then resting on the bruise that was no doubt blooming across his jaw. Tentatively, he reached up and brushed his fingers over the tender flesh.  
"That must hurt," Potter said softly. Draco raised one perfect brow.  
"Are you really that concerned Potter? Or perhaps you are just hoping that by pretending to care about this paltry wound, that I'll fuck you again," Draco sneered. Fire snapped in those emerald eyes. "You deserved it Malfoy, and if you do anything to hurt her, I’ll do something much worse." Harry said darkly, making Draco roll his eyes before hissing in discomfort. Harry's fingers returned to his jaw and dug painfully into the bruise. He growled and snatched a hand full of Harry's hair, a challenging look in his grey eyes.

Lips crashed against each other in a dance for dominance. Moans escaped Harry's throat as Draco ravaged his mouth, tongue dueling against his own and sharp teeth nipping at the soft flesh till it bled. He returned the favor. Biting down on Draco’s full bottom lip the coppery taste from his own blood intensified as Draco’s was mixed in. Warmth spread through Harry's body, pleasure a sensual fire. He was livid with Draco, but at the same time...this felt so damn good. His hands were exploring, roaming the blonde's body over his clothes. They moved up and down a flat, muscled chest and stomach, over thin but muscled arms and coming to a halt at wide shoulders. Fuck, everything about Draco was sinful. The blonde was quickly becoming an addiction, one he wasn’t even sure he wanted to get rid of. 

The golden boy inhaled, his nostrils flaring as he took in the rich and all too familiar scent of the blonde. His eyes slid closed, just for a second.  
Harry knew that Draco was most likely only screwing with Hermione's emotions to satisfy himself, and he didn't' want her to get hurt. Yet the boiling rage was overcome by the flames of desire. He choked on air as Draco finally pulled back from the kiss. His eyes were glossy and filled with lust, yet cold. His features were a blank mask. It gave Harry pause.

Before, whenever they were together, Harry could see the emotion whirling around in Draco’s silver eyes. He saw the hunger, the happiness, the spark. Now all he saw was lust. That was new. Before the tattoo, Draco succumbed to his sexual desires so easily when it came to Harry; he became an animal. But he also showed more. Draco actually showed feelings for the golden boy. There was a connection between them, it was more than just sex. Harry was sure of it. But now, now it was stagnant on the blonde's end. What had happened? The golden boy was confused, and more than a little scared. Maybe Hermione’s plan wasn’t such a terrible idea after all. But he wasn’t going to leave her alone with him, not a chance in hell.

Harry’s hands tensed on the blonde's shoulders before he pushed the boy backwards. Irritation made his eyes narrow as he searched the boy’s pale face. He noticed a slight twitch from the Slytherin. A grimace formed on the blonde's lips before his emerald eyes roamed lower as the other spoke. "Perhaps you'll get what you want Potter, soon. But i don't have the time to entertain your wants. Now if you will excuse me, I have a flying lesson to prepare for," Draco drawled, making Harry scowl at him in his hazy stupor. But nonetheless, he let the blonde pass with a small grin. The Slytherin could act cold and uninterested all he wanted, but the tent in his pants was telling an entirely different story. Whatever it was that happened, his sexual desire for Harry seemed to remain unaffected. But it was clear his feelings were gone. And Harry was certain it wasn’t by his choice.

As Draco walked back to the Weasel's tiny broom closet of a room, he let his mind wander. He realized that he wasn’t sure exactly when his fascination with the Golden Boy had begun. He’d always just been aware of it, accepted that it was there. Every interaction with Mr. Harry fucking Potter, that colossal pain in his ass, had fueled it. Famous Saint Potter: the boy who had killed the Dark Lord and was coming close to doing it a second time. The boy who used to seethe in his presence, like that killer inside Draco they both knew existed, was only barely leashed. Every time he saw those startling emerald eyes and that obnoxiously, outrageously pretty and innocent face, he was aware of just how badly he wanted him. How badly he wanted to fuck him. But deep down he knew that wasn’t it, that it wasn’t truly what fueled him. He knew, even more so, he found himself wanting to help him, to be there for him.

As he changed into attire more suitable for flying, Draco realized it had always been the same. Even when they met for the first time, all those years ago, when he’d first offered his hand to the innocent, adorable boy who had been through so much. Even then the blonde had wanted to help. He supposed that was when it had started - right at the fucking beginning. He realized then, that’s why he’d bullied the boy so ruthlessly for all those years. It was because he’d wanted to help, and Potter had turned him down. He was hurt, the boy had rejected him, something that never happened to Draco Malfoy. Even more so because of how he felt about the boy. The Prince felt drawn to the Golden Boy, something that never happened. Draco had let himself feel and he’d been rejected. But none of that mattered, he didn't feel that way anymore...now he felt nothing.

Expression blank, mind still full of thoughts about the Golden boy, Draco left the bedroom and made his way down the ridiculously narrow and probably dangerous stairs. He realized how weak and vulnerable the boy made him; not to mention how many mistakes he’d made due to him. The time wasted trying to find the Horcruxes, the assurance that he would get help with the potion, his inability to kill Dumbledore; all of this lead back to Harry. It all lead up to Draco being the way he is now. He should be furious, seek retribution for what had been done to him, he was sure of it. But again, he felt nothing.

The blonde had some thinking to do. Would he continue to help Potter in the hope the boy would somehow be able to follow through on his promise? Or should he just deliver the boy to Voldemort? Did the Harry seriously stand a chance against the Dark Lord? There had to be a way for him to do both. If Potter truly was the savior then he would remain loyal. If not, then he would join the Dark Lord in the battle against the light. Either way, the first step was taking Harry to the manor. The second step was figuring out how capable Potter was at following through on his promise. But that wouldn’t be decided until they reached the manor. He’d have to play that part carefully, as he couldn’t give away his side too early.

He should be nervous, probably shitting himself at the thought, but of course he wasn’t. He wasn’t feeling anything. So when he exited the Burrow and walked over to Hermione who was waiting anxiously on the field they’d played their game on previously, he forced himself to smile and held out his broom. “You ready for this Granger?” He asked casually. Hermione nodded, putting the string of her bag around a slim wrist and took his broom, holding it with both hands and looking to him for instruction. 

He pushed blonde hair off his forehead, running his fingers through the platinum strands. “You took flying at Hogwarts yea?” He asked, knowing that she had, it was required for first years. Hermione nodded again. “Alright, well then get on, you should know how to do that much already.”

He watched as Hermione nervously mounted the Firebolt, her legs shaking on either side of the broom.  
“I, uh, I’ve never been on one this fast before, I mean it’s a Firebolt.”  
Draco let out a dry chuckle, “Just because it CAN go fast, doesn’t mean it WILL. You control the brooms speed Granger, so you have nothing to worry about. Now gently kick off and hover, not too high. ”

Hermione swallowed thickly, but her feet lightly pushed off the grass. She rose slowly, eyes going wide in both fear and excitement, and a quiet squeak blew from her lips. “I’m doing it!”  
Draco forced a smile, “Yes you are Hermione. I told you. I knew you’d be able to.” He says, circling around, his head even with the witches torso, eyes doing a quick once over of her delectable body. Merlin he was bored, and horny. He stifled a groan. The blonde had so many other things he could and probably should be doing. Teaching the witch to fly wasn’t going to end with him balls deep inside her, well at least not as quickly as he wanted.

His silver eyes scanned the field as he walked, shifting to the house when he reached the front end of the broom. Ron and Harry were watching from the doorway. They both had their arms crossed and Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure if the witch had seen them yet, but he suspected if she had, this lesson wouldn’t be going quite so smoothly. It was clear flying wasn’t Hermione’s strongest talent. He knew the witch well enough that she got more than a tad anxious exposing her weaknesses and if she knew she had an audience during this lesson, Draco was certain there would be mistakes. He pushed the broom gently with his hand, turning Hermione away from the onlookers.

Hermione jerked her chin sharply in his direction. The broom shifted slightly with her movement and panic flashed into her eyes. Draco felt the broom shift and Hermione’s body grow tense. His eyes rolled around to gaze at the witch. "Relax, just giving you fewer obstacles to avoid Granger." The girl lets out a shuttered sigh and nods. “I’m sorry Draco, it’s just that being on a broom this powerful makes me nervous.” He watched her compose herself for a moment before those dark eyes opened and she smiled. One of her chilled hands moved over his. She held it there for a brief moment. Draco could feel his body roaring to life at her touch. Her palm was so so soft, and he had no doubt it would feel fantastic around his cock. As she withdrew her hand the friction of their crossing skin made him shiver; the little minx had torturously dragged her hand away to return to the broom. Hermione resumes the hovering position for a few long moments more before she turns her attention to the blonde. "So what’s next?" She asks with a big toothy smile.

Draco fights the onslaught of lust bombarding his body from her touch. 'She did that on purpose,' he thinks to himself. He feels the growl building in his throat and swallows it down. He needs to remain calm; more importantly he needs to regain his control. He rolls his shoulders, thusting his neck left, then right in attempt to release the tension as a war rages inside him. “Oh Granger, you’re playing with fire.” He drawls, a lazy half-grin forming on his lips. He sees the witch blush, a false look of confusion taking over her features. “Don’t think I won’t yank you right off that broom and take you right here in the field.” He says huskily. The witch's blush deepens to a shade worthy of Weasley as she clears her throat.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy.” She snaps far too quickly. “What is the next step for my flying lesson?”

She had been planning to push Draco, make him reveal something, anything that might tell them what had happened, or if he was still on their side. But his reaction, it had scared her. He seemed....less than human. The blonde was lacking the usual Malfoy arrogance. Actually, he was lacking everything that made him who he was. The boy in front of her seemed like an empty shell. The entire lesson he’d seemed cold, emotionless. Sure he had acted how he was supposed to but Hermione had noticed immediately that it wasn’t real. The smiles weren’t genuine; they didn’t reach his eyes like they normally did. The glimmer just wasn’t there. His laughter wasn't the same. It sounded hollow, cold and void of its usual exuberance. Was that what the Dark Lord had done? Is that was the Snake on his neck was for? Did Malfoy lose his ability to feel? She had to find out, somehow. Now all she needed was the courage to do what was needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione flew slowly across the expanse of the field, never reaching more than a couple feet above the ground. She’d noticed the boys hovering in the doorway some time ago, but felt it best to keep that to herself, suspecting that was the reason Malfoy had turned her around earlier. She’d tried several times to start up a conversation with the Slytherin boy, but fell flat each time. It became clear she was going to have to use his attraction to her to get information, unfortunately with the boys watching, it likely wasn’t going to end well. Especially with the truly impressive look of constipation that had remained on Rons face ever since Draco had gotten close to her. It was so incredibly intense that Hermione truly feared for both Draco’s and Ron’s well-being. Especially if Ron acted as she expected. Even though the boys knew what Hermione was trying to do, it seemed Ron was going to be unable to help himself. 

Hermione loosened the strings of her bag and watched as it slid from her wrist and fell through the air. It hit the ground as Hermione continued to fly slowly across the field, she waited a couple seconds then gasped. “oh no, Draco can you get my bag?” she asked with a small groan. The blonde perked a brow but nonetheless followed her path to retrieve the small beaded bag. The witch watched him with a warm smile and Draco rolled his eyes at the girl. That bloody thing was like a life line for the girl. As he bent down, Hermione sent a subtle look over to Harry. Her eyes narrowed ever so slighyly and her chin tilted to the house. She needed her boys gone.

Harry knew what Hermione wanted, but Draco’s recent behavior had left a lot to be desired. Nevertheless, he trusted his friend, so with a nod in the girls direction, Harry pat Ron on the back and turned around to leave. “C’mon Ron, Hermione needs to do her thing....without an audience.” Ron was going to complain, Harry knew this, but he was ready. So when the ginger opened his mouth, Harry cut him off, “Ron, I trust Hermione to be able to handle herself, do you?” He watched the red heads face, it was scrunched as he tried desperately to think of a loophole in Harry’s words, but he was coming up empty. He lowered his head in defeat and stalked off in front of Harry, no doubt heading to his room to go sulk. 

Harry was well aware of Ron’s feelings for their closest friend. In fact, it seemed that Ron was the only one who wasn’t aware, or at the vary least, the only one unable to admit it. He’d thought for sure that after the ordeal with Lavender Brown the red head would finally admit his feelings for Hermione, but it hadn’t happened. The bushy haired witch clearly has feelings for him, she hasn’t been hiding them. Harry was at a loss, he couldn’t wrap his head around what the two of them were doing...maybe it was time to have a talk with his best friend. 

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione watched the boys turn on their heels, she could tell Ron was upset, she’d have to deal with that later though, as Draco loudly cleared his throat next to her hovering form. Blushing madly at being caught unaware, Hermione laughed nervously. Draco smirked and waved her bag in the air in front of her. It was supposed to take him a lot longer to locate it, had he seen her telling the boys to leave? She realized that wasn’t something she could ask though, instead the witch leaned over to grab the small beaded bag and intentionally let her fingers linger against his. “Thank you Draco,” she says in the most seductive voice she could manage. The blonde swallowed sharply and locked his gaze on the bushy haired vixen. She smiled slowly and brushed her hand against his as she retracted with the bag. 

Returning the strings around her wrist, she focused her attention to the placement of her hands along the dark wood of the broom. She could feel the blonde's intense stare, knew the type of look he was giving her. She was bloody asking for it, and she knew it. In fact, she was counting on it. So when Draco stepped closer to the witch and placed a hand on her thigh, she couldn’t help but feel pleased. Her plan was working, and as long as she kept her nerves at bay, she would be fine. Draco was incredibly attractive after all, it’s not like she was opposed to something happening with him. 

Draco felt the muscles tighten under his touch and the girl's chocolate eyes focused on him. "Shall we try a further distance?" he asked, flexing his grip. Hermione wet her lips at the new, harsher grip but didn't protest. "You want to see if I can stay at a steady pace longer?" He nodded at her question though the Slytherin surmised she already knew the answer. Hermione nodded, offered him her most alluring smile and reached for his hand. Silver eyes following that small feminine appendage, he almost growled as she grasped his own. The contact sent waves of pleasure throughout his body and it took all he had to not yank her right off the broom. He knew though, that if he rushed her, she would panic. So he bared his teeth, swallowed thickly, and let her take the lead.

Her soft flesh was warm against his knuckles, and he swore she smirked as she glided his hand further up her thigh. His want only increased the further up he went and it was becoming harder and harder too let her stay in control. His fingertips brushed almost near the apex of her thighs before denim gave way to air and his hand soon dropped to his side. The girl was a tease, he should have expected this. But his mind was too far gone by this point, to fogged with the want, no, the need for sex. He growled, the loss making his cock ache in his pants. For both their sakes, the witch had better be careful. 

Draco watched the girl turn from him and tighten her grip on the broom. His pulse was pounding need straight through his body. The Prince could still feel her warmth next to him and the slight breeze easily carried her delectable perfume right to his nose. Licking his lips, he tapped her thigh, she looked to him and he saw the nerves in her wavering gaze. Was it over flying, or....over the hunger in his eyes due to her actions.

True the witch had been flying about the field but it was in short bursts. So with a deep, shaky breath, he continued to instruct. "Just take it slow and easy. You were doing good before so don't overthink it." said Draco. She nodded and he watched her slowly float forward. Hermione kept her eyes forward but her mind was miles away. She had to get him to spill about the new mark. She tried not to groan at the idea forming in her head. This was going to be anxiety inducing. She had to be careful, or her stunt could result in her actually getting hurt. But it had to be believable, Draco wouldn’t be easy to fool. 

Malfoy watched the witch successfully turn and head back toward him. She'd gone several hundred yards and not once did she waver. But he could see the tension in her body and her knuckles were white from the death grip on the broom. He chuckled as she smiled brightly at him though. She was almost arm's length away when he saw the horror flash across her face.

Hermione felt a thrill of fear slink up her spine as she wobbled on the broom. Her body pitched to the side and her shriek grated against Draco's ears. The witch squeezed her eyes shut ready for the dull thud of impact waiting on her body. But strong arms encased her body. One arm caught her beneath the bottom of her knees, while the other circled tightly around her waist. Her forearms rested against broad shoulders as her arms wound around the blonde's neck. She could smell his cologne again. Hermione let in a deep inhalation before slowly opening one eye. Her face flamed when his amused expression was mere inches from her face. 

Draco watched her eyes flit to his lips. Smirking, he wet them slowly. Her throat constricted with a hard swallow. His eyebrow perked when those brown eyes lowered. They locked on his neck and breath hitched in his throat as soft fingertips brushed down his neck. His skin tingled and Hermione smiled softly when his neck arched instinctively. She gulped thickly when her eyes met Draco's. She feels his hard length pressing hard against her thigh. Acting on pure impulse, her hand flies back. There was a loud crack as her hand connects with the side of his face. He can actually feel his pupils dilate as his head snaps to the side, and he moans. Fuck. His cheek smarts, but her gutsy action honestly just turned him on even more. 

Draco’s eyes were wide and wild, and oh so intense. Those eclipsed silver eyes screamed with need and only need. They snapped down when the girl snagged her bottom lip between her teeth. She stood her ground, refusing to let his gaze intimidate her. The mark on his neck was twitching in time with the stinging of his cheek. The black lines convulsed erratically beneath his skin which Hermione couldn't fathom being painless. His fingers moved to her chin and tightened as the witch slid her own fingers over the writhing mass of black ink. 

Draco groans as the mark on his neck burned hotly. His skin was already flushed with blinding arousal. And Granger was just driving him more and more crazy. Her sweet scent fogged his brain. Her lush, curvy body shivered against his. And Merlin the touch against his mark was deliciously excruciating but in the best ways. Because as her hand brushed over it again, her nails scraped softly over his scalp as she threads her fingers into his platinum hair. “What happened to you Draco?” She whispers, gaze roaming over his pale face.   
His eyes had slid closed, lips pulled back to reveal white teeth, face scrunched in a grimace. “Whatever do you mean Granger? He asks shakily, roughly. His tongue darts out for a brief second to wet his dry lips before disappearing back into his mouth.

Hermione sighs, grabbing his chin to pull his head down. “Look at me,” she orders hotly.  
The blondes eyes lazily slide open, his lustful gaze struggling to focus on her. His mind was a foggy mess, and Hermione barking orders at him like that wasn’t helping.   
“You know what I’m talking about Draco, so tell me.” She orders, her confidence only growing as she notices the effect her act is having on him. She slaps him again, with enough force to make her palm sting. And as Draco’s head snaps to the side, she hears him growl. But it wasn’t out of anger, the thrust of his crotch against her hip made that clear. He liked it, he was getting off on it. Her power and dominance were doing things to him.   
“Fuck!” The blonde spits, his breathing growing ragged. “Ok, ok.....I’ll tell you.” He struggles to form words, his eyes were wild as they roamed her determined face. “He put it on me because he could tell how I felt about Potter, said it was making me weak.” Hermione nods, urging him to continue as she presses her hip against his pulsing erection. 

Draco’s head rolls back, his hands fly up to the witches shoulders and grip them firmly. He’s losing his mind, what Hermione was doing to him was torturous. He realized then that he would tell her anything, everything, if she would just make him come. “Please,” he breathed, begging her for more, for anything really.   
“What else Draco?” She asked sternly.   
His mind raced, what else did he even know? “H-he said it keeps my emotions away, I’ll only feel what he wants me too.” Hermione’s hip presses forward again, briefly but it’s enough to make Draco keen. “Fuck!” He spits, “uh....he said the potion wouldn’t be affected. He made the mark specifically for me and it would leave only the effects of his potion alone. 

~~~~~~~~

Hermione swept her gaze across the room. Harry stared at her expectantly. He was crammed on Ginny's bed next to Ron. His back was propped against wall, one leg straight out while the other was bent casually at the knee, and Harry's arms were folded loosely across his chest. There was nothing harsh or judgemental in his eyes, though Hermione was certain he could still see the flush in her cheeks. No, Harry's expression just held curiosity and concern. His posture was the picture of ease. Hermione knew that it more than met the eye though. Her best mate was genuinely concerned. The only hint of the tension he felt was in a small glimmer of ice in his bright eyes and the hard line of his lips.

Hermione's eyes fell to her fellow female. Ginny had her chin propped against her hand while her warm eyes watched her. The elder witch gulped when she saw the mischievous twinkle in them. The redhead's elbow dug into the worn cushion of the armchair while the opposite hand rested on her bicep. Every once in awhile the youngest would drum callused fingers on said bicep. All the while, a slight smirk played at her lips and the elder witch quickly averted her eyes. The damned redhead knew her senior was still hot and bothered. No matter how much the two of them despised Malfoy, they had never discredited his physical appeal. But despite that knowing leer, Ginny merely waited patiently. However, Hermione could see the hard set of Ginny's jaw as she continuously glanced at her brother. The elder witch concurred with unspoken concern.

Finally, her eyes flicked up to meet Ron's gaze. Hermione sighed in exasperation when she was met with a hateful glare. While the others waited patiently and calmly, Ron was a stewing pile of raging jealous. If anyone glanced his way, they were met with a vicious snarl. He was a putrid mix of blotchy red and purple. His brow was pulled down so far it truly looked as if he'd transformed into a caveman. His mouth remained stubbornly closed but it didnt help matters. "Well. What did you find out Hermione? Come on you must have found out something useful," he barked angrily. The witch blinked at the at the instant hurt she felt.

Pulling in a shaky breath to calm herself, Hermione sent him an icy stare. "There's no need to take that tone with me." Ron opened his mouth to growl out a response but a warning noise from his sister had him slumping back in silence. The brunette witch sighed.

"Honestly, I didn't find out much. And it wasn't lack of trying, nor was he holding anything back. He couldn't tell me really anything definitive, save a few tidbits. One thing is for certain, there is nothing we can do in terms of research to find anything about that...thing." Ron erupted with a vicious snarl.

"So in other words, you acted like a complete whore for that slimy snake just to get nothing? Did he really not know anything or are you trying to cover up the fact that you just let that Death Eater feel you up? Bet it felt great to have his hands all over you, right Hermione? Were you thinking about how many other muggleborns he killed when they were on you? I mean, you didn't find anything useful out so at least tell us you had some decency to remain unattached and thinking of the mission." The three sat in stunned, mortified silence at the boy's words. Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes. Ron truly hadn't acknowledged her words from before. 

Ginny saw the shutter of misery fall over her best girlfriend's face and she turned on her brother with a snarl of her own. She popped to a stand and pinned her now white as ghost brother with an icy glare. Harry began inching his way to the end of the bed, desperate to be out of the enraged girl's line of fire. Hermione began to prostest but the youngest Weasley stopped her with a sharp hand in the air. 

"Ronald Weasley, if you ever say anything like that to her again because you're being a jealous git, I will not only tell mum but I'll hex you first. It will be even more foul than my bat-bogey hex, I can assure you. It will be painful. It was be disgusting. It will be humilating and only I will ensure it goes away." Ron tried to muster a scare worthy glare but the dooming promise that rang from his sister's mouth was extremely scary. "I'm not jealous." He finally managed to choke out and Ginny scoffed. She shook her head.

"Honestly Ronald you're so full of it I'm surprised actual shit doesn't fall from your mouth when you talk. Instead of getting pissy with her and acting like a downright wanker, tell the bloody girl how you feel. We all bloody well know Hermione doesn't like that foul git. She's thinking purely of the information we can gain. You know, the stuff we need to beat Voldemort?" Ron gulped and had enough decency to look ashamed. Seeing the change in her brother, Ginny turned to her fellow witch. "I'm sure you had more to add before you were so rudely interrupted, right?" Hermione nodded and the redhead returned to her seat. 

Hermione wet her lips before speaking. "I don't know much because Malfoy himself doesn't know much. I think it was intentional on Voldemort's side, to keep Draco in the dark. What I was able to glean from it: it removed Draco's emotions and the mark is one of a kind in a way. It was completely created by Voldemort. We won't find anything anywhere about it." Harry rubbed a hand through his messy hair.

"Explain the emotion part. He sounded....needy when he was begging for Riddle. He obviously gets aroused and he seems...normalish." Hermione shook her head at Harry. "That's where it gets conplicated. He has no emotions. No ties to us. He doesn't feel....loyal to us nor has the drive to help us anymore. It's just as I suspected, the lack of emotion is making him cold. Not necessarily evil, other than the link to Voldemort. I think Riddle used it not only to punish Draco, because obviously torture wasn't working, but to also strengthen his hold on Malfoy. The attraction to you, Harry, is what brought this on. I think Voldemort suspected it and knew he was losing Draco to us. Hence the mark.

And I don't think the lust he feels is because of him. It's the potion and the mark. The feelings the potion promotes are still in effect. We all know what that does. I think the mark ties into that. He feels pain. The snake....it moves just like his Dark Mark and it burns. If I touched it, it was extremely warm. It hurt him. But it didn't affect him, does that make sense? He is completely disconnected. He doesn't feel anything unless Voldemort wants him to. I think it is supposed to doubly ensure is loyalty to Voldemort and his mad inducing lust is still intact. However, I don’t think it means he’s necessarily loyal to Voldemort either. He knows we are still his best chance to get the cure for the potion. Also getting the mark off his neck, or at least getting rid of it’s power.

Ron tilted his head, that last bit Hermione said had confused him. “How would we get the mark off him Hermione?”   
The witch took a deep breath, “I believe that killing Voldemort will get rid of the marks power, just like the Dark Mark on his arm.” The others looked at Hermione, nodding in understanding.   
“Yea, the Dark Marks faded when Voldemort lost his power right Hermione? They turned into tattoos essentially.” Harry said in understanding.   
“Right, so I believe his other mark will do the same.”  
“Makes sense.” Ginny said in agreement, then standing up from her spot and wandering over to the bushy haired witch. “So what are you lot going to do about Draco?” she asked, her gaze landing on the golden boy but then switching over to Hermione who opened her mouth to speak.   
“I think we continue to work with him,” she started, holding up her hand to keep Ron from throwing the tantrum that had been brewing since the conversation had started. “He’s not evil, he’s not under an Imperius either. If we give him a reason to work with us, I believe he will. We remind him that we are his best chance at freedom. We make him see the logical side of things. Voldemort thinks of Draco as a foolish, selfish child. We know he’s more than that.”

Ginny dusted her hands off, the clapping sound of the movement making everyone glance her way. The smug satisfaction on her face increased as she placed her hands on her thighs and beamed. "Seems to me that we are done here then. Good job you lot." Harry arched a brow at the redheaded female. "We wait for the opportunity to bring ferret back to the light at school, because mum and dad are much too nosy to do that here. It will be a bit challenging but I'm sure we can figure it out," she paused to look directlg to the Golden Boy, "Harry, will you help me with something? There are some new Quidditch strat-" before she could finish the raven haired male was on his feet and head for the door. Shrugging, Ginny waved to the baffled duo and left the room. The door closed with a loud clack, and the sound made Hermione gulp.

She kept her eyes down, fingers fiddling with each other. She should leave. Ron was watching her; the witch could still see him in her peripherals and that knowledge didn't help since she was already hyper-aware of the readhead. Hermione really didn't want to be in the same room as Ron right now, but she also felt at ease in his presence when she was hurting. Yes, she knew that was rather odd, especially since he was the reason for her pain at the moment.

Before, especially around the Lavender era, Hermione vacated Ron's presence immediately and for extended periods of time. But then...slowly...she sought his presence more and more.; no matter the emotion she felt, being with him was right. So even now as she wanted to slap the redhead, run from the room, and sob over the pain she felt throbbing inside her heart, the witch remained in place. The warmth of his presence was exactly what she needed. "Hermione?"

Ron's voice cut through her inner tirade, making the girl jerk to look at him. His ear were tinged pinky red and he looked slightly terrified. Hermione sat stunned as the boy launched in a stumbling tirade of apologies. She blinked with bafflement when he admitted to being jealous and warmth spread through her as he continued the unbelievable words with assurance that he never doubted her. When he winded down, hinting that he would be more understanding about her ans Draco, Hermione had to stop him.

She waved her hands. "Whoa, Ron, wait. I don't fancy Malfoy. While I am on the road to forgiving him, he used to be a right foul purist. Besides, I like someone else." Ron blinked owlishly. "O-oh. You do?" Hermione watched the dismay and sadness cloud his face. She smiled softly. Her hand went to his cheek softly and he turned to look at him. "It's you, you idiot." Her lips pressed to his forehead softly, smiling when she felt his flesh heat up beneath them. She stepped back and offered her hand to him. "Come on, we need to start packing soon. Well...you and Harry do. I'm almost done." Ron laughed but let her pull him along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry its late but heres part 1 of this chapter

After they finished packing, the group bid the eldest Weasleys and Lupin farewell. Draco stays back; he's trying to minimize the amount of contact and especially avoid the suffocating hold that Mrs. Weasley calls a hug. The scruffy ex-professor pulls Harry aside after eyeing Malfoy warily. He offers the Golden Boy some final words of warning. “Watch him Harry, closely. He’s no longer the same Draco Malfoy you’ve grown so intimate with. Remember that.” Harry nods and cannot reply as he’s yanked into the arms of both Fred and George.   
“Oh Harry we’ll miss you so much!” Fred wails dramatically while George hands him a comically large tissue. Fred dabs at his eyes and sniffles obnoxiously. George pats his twin's arm in sympathy. Mr Weasley gives his sons a warning look as they break apart and exit the house. It was more than obvious who they were making fun of. 

Seconds later, the trio, Malfoy, and Ginny find themselves walking down the dirt path of the Burrow once more. The twins, Molly, and Arthur were all walking with them; despite their insistence that they were perfectly fine going alone, the Weasley parents insisted on seeing them off. The Twins were not going to miss opportunity to pick fun at their emotional mother. Who, coincidentally, is sniffling into her tissue. Her cheeks are blotchy and tear stained. Arthur puts a supportive arm around the waist of his wife while the twins snicker quietly behind them. “Molly, they’re just going back to Hogwarts. It will be ok.” He says reassuringly, but that only makes the woman cry harder and the twins all out guffaw as their father's face reddens.  
“Nice one dad.” George quips.  
“Yea dad, you really know all the right things to say.” Fred adds cheerfully. Both are completely unfazed by the glare shot in their direction by the red faced patriarch.

The large group stops at the end of the path to stay right inside the walls of protective spells circling the Burrow. The Golden Trio and Ginny immediately started on another round of hugs while Draco stood awkwardly off to the side. He was staring intently at his hand with a severe frown at a hangnail. He tuned the others out as he debates the best course of action for its removal. He was so deep in his own head that he didn’t notice Mrs Weasley charging in his direction. He let out a yelp of surprise when she grabbed him into a rib crushing hug. The potion sends waves of pleasure through him at the contact. And it is making him utterly nauseous. He knew if he could, he would feel disgusted at himself. However, the urge to vomit was all he could muster.  
“Be safe now dear. I know you have danger ahead of you, but it’s not worth your life.” She says quietly, for his ears only.  
The mark on Draco’s neck flares to life which makes him grimace. It was blocking the emotions he was supposed to feel at the short witch's kind words. He feels nothing but he thanks her nonetheless. And after several more seconds, Mrs. Weasley lets him go. And soon they are off.

The train ride back was both the same and entirely different. Draco was once again sitting with the trio, but this time Ron and Hermione were sitting together. The duo are sitting so close Draco wondered why the bushy haired witch didn't just sit in Ron's lap. The smirking red head was constantly whispering in the witch's ear which makes her blush and playfully slap the boy in reply. Harry’s eyes were constantly rolling and Draco couldn’t comprehend how they were staying inside his head. Draco knew the Golden Boy was happy for his best mates, but their display truly was nauseatingly puppy love like. 

When the boy's eye weren’t rolling at the duo across from them, the green orbs were roaming over to Draco. But the boy had no idea what to say whenever he felt the other's eyes on him so Draco remained quiet. He was sure Harry was looking at the mark on his neck, but there was nothing for him to do about it. He was still not even sure of all it could do and loathed the discussion he was sure would take place upon their return to the castle. He had no idea where they stood now; he knew Potter was upset with him. If he had the ability, he was sure he would be wracked with guilt. Even now he couldn’t meet the boy’s eyes. Not to mention the constant pulsing need to jump on the boy due to his close proximity was even more of a deterrent to keep quiet. It seemed avoiding him was the best option. Well, at least until they made their move and Draco decided what side he would be on.

He tried to stay busy for the rest of the train ride. He’d brought several of his school books with him and pulled them out. He began reading intently and doing his best to appear occupied. But he could feel green eyes staring at him intently. The hair on the back of his neck was prickling and it made shiver want to slink down his spine. It made him hot, yet perturbed and he was seriously considered giving in to Potter; if only to make him quit. The other boy was full of emotions and questions. Draco knew this, but he’d told Hermione everything he knew! There was no point in trying to hide what the Dark Lord had done, the evidence was right there on his neck. Besides, he needed Potter. Voldemort wouldn’t allow Draco to return without the precious Golden Boy. So with a sigh, Draco slammed his book closed and rolled his eyes up to focus on Harry. And before Draco could even begin to come up with something to say, Harry spoke.  
“Are you going to turn on us?”

Draco looked at the boy, this he hadn’t expected.   
“What would I gain from doing that Potter?” Draco asked flatly. “I do not want to remain an emotionless slave to this potion. I need you, all three of you if I want to have any chance of ridding myself of this bullshit.” Draco exclaimed with a tired sigh as he leaned back in his seat.  
Harry nodded, his eyes shifting between Draco and his two friends. Hermione seemed satisfied with the blonde's words. Ron frowned but he didn’t protest. It seemed that’s all the reassurance Harry needed. He wasn’t exactly thrilled by Draco’s response if he was being honest, but he believed it. And he knew the answer he truly wanted, Draco was no longer able to express anything. Without his emotions, he was no longer able to tell Harry how he felt about him, so this would have to do. For now at least. Harry knew Draco had cared about him, in his own way of course, but he did. 

The train pulled up to the station shortly after and everyone quickly gathered their things. Harry wasn’t expecting a hug goodbye or anything, but Draco disappeared without a word. Of course Hermione noticed the slightly hurt expression on his face immediately and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. “You know the others can’t see him with us Harry.” She notices him scanning the crowd as they file off the train.  
“I know.” Harry replies flatly. He presses his lips together, “You’re right Hermione. It’s just...”  
“You’re worried.” The girl finishes for him as they start walking to the black carriages. “I am too Harry, but we won’t gain anything from worrying.”  
Hermione has this annoying habit of always being right.   
Most of the time Harry found it was a good thing, but right now he just found it annoying. He glares at the witch and sits down in the carriage, wanting the Thestrals to get moving already. 

 

Once they arrived back at Hogwarts, Draco continued to steer clear of the trio. Ron tried to comfort Harry, but it was a sad attempt. He’d told Harry to forget about the git and move on. Harry knew Ron meant well, but the redhead was still over the moon about himself and Hermione. So that, combined with his dislike for Draco, made him incapable of sympathy.   
“C’mon Harry, forget about the shady Slytherin git. He’s not worth it.” Ron said, slapping his friend on the back. Why did he think talking to his mate would help? The Golden Boy sighs.  
“Right. Thanks Ron.” Harry said dully as they hauled their belongings up the stairs to their dormitory.   
Ron meant well of course, but he wasn’t saying what Harry needed him to. So, when they reached the dormitory and he notices a large package sitting on Harry’s bed, the black haired boy just grumbled.   
“Whoever sent you this knows Christmas is over right?” Ron says dumbly.   
Harry just frowns at his friend as he crosses the room and sits down on his bed next to the package. He rips away the paper, and sitting there on his bed in all its shining glory is the Gryffindor sword. 

Harry looks at it in awe, running his fingers lightly over the blade. He glances up at Ron, the gingers expression matches his own exactly.  
“Bloody hell,” Ron mumbles, “the greasy haired git actually gave it to you.”  
“Yep.” Replies Harry, having no idea what else to say. But in his mind, all he could think was that maybe Snape wasn't truly on Voldemort's side. He picks up the sword and notices a small piece of parchment that had been folded and hidden beneath. He nods at Ron, giving him the go-ahead to read what was inside. The ginger's face pales as his eyes shift over the words.  
"Harry,"  
"Yes Ron?" The golden boy replies with a petulant stare and raised brow.  
"It says to not tell ANYONE that you have the sword, except for me and Hermione of course. I think he means Draco especially shouldn't be told." 

Harry suspected Snape’s letter didn’t specify that Hermione and Ron could actually be included, but he didn’t say anything about it. It was obvious the letter was meant as a warning about Draco. "Did he give a reason why?" Harry asks, his irritation slowly increasing.  
"All it says is that the Dark Lord will be furious when he finds out the sword he has is a fake, if he hasn't already."   
Harry sighs, "And Ron?"  
Ron swallows thickly, "And it would be a shame if the Dark Lord found out you had the real sword due to a lovers' quarrel..."   
"A lovers' q-." Harry sputters angrily as he tosses the sword onto the bed. "I'm going to kill him." He turns from the bed and starts for the towers spiral staircase, but luckily Ron grabs him by the shoulders.  
"Harry," The red head practically pleads, "You know he couldn't just do you a favor without saying something. It might literally kill him if he doesn't."  
Harry snorts and smiles at his red haired friend. "That's a good point Ron, thanks." The look of immense relief on the boys face was almost comical.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, we posted an old version of this chapter by mistake. This is the correct one.

Draco had left the trio in the compartments before the train had come to a complete stop. Being in Harry’s proximity was…difficult to say the least. He caught the first carriage back to the grounds after shoving a couple second years out when they’d tried to join him. He needed to be alone; he needed time to think. But as the carriage made its way down the path, Draco realized how impossible ‘thinking’ had become. The mark on his neck is truly a curse. Voldemort’s cruelty really knows no bounds. It’s not just stealing or blocking his emotions, that would be far to nice. No, the blonde realizes that his emotions are there but are sitting there for Voldemort to see and play with to his heart's content. Anything Draco says, thinks, or does with any trace of emotion will be sent right to Voldemort. He stole his ability to think and feel freely. The monster can then pick and choose which emotions he deems Draco worthy of. He’s angry at this, furious! It floods through him like a monsoon. Of course, the Dark Lord would let him keep this. It makes tears slide down his cheeks.    
   
Once in the castle, Draco avoided everyone. He took to hiding in his dorm for as long as he possibly could. He’s a mess. His mind, body, everything is a complete fucking mess. The Dark Lord had of course continued allowing him to feel his anger. But after two solid days of rage, Draco was completely exhausted. If it hadn’t been for the owl with a note reminding him of classes starting, who knows how much longer it would have gone on. He knows the Dark Lord won’t stop him, it would make things to easy. No. Draco needed to simmer down the anger on his own. The mark kept him from seeking Potter for help. Potter is the one he wants, but now he cannot go to him without the Dark Lord knowing his true feelings. But he needs Potter, just like he needs Voldemort…but no, that’s not true at all is it. Draco needs Voldemort to fix him. The blonde wants Potter and that’s entirely by his own choice. So, there’s only one option for him, deliver Potter to the Dark Lord. It was the only way to free himself from the cage Voldemort kept him in.  
   
Classes were hell. The constant contact from milling students in the hall had the wizard's nerves in a frenzy. It created a tsunami of painful lust to fog his mind. It was manageable...until night fell, and Draco made his way back to his rooms. His mind was foggy, a lusty haze from all the contact and attention. His cock was hard, straining in his pants, but he knew there was nothing to be done. He couldn't go to Harry because Voldemort would know. He would see the emotions the new mark blocked, and that couldn’t happen. So he changed into his pajamas, did his best to ignore the ache until he tossed and turned with dreamless sleep. However once the sweet hold of slumber took over his body, a new ache took over. This one was solely for Voldemort; Draco yearned for his touch, his attention, and the feeling of the Dark Lord deep inside him. But he knew there would be no reprieve until Potter was the Dark Lord's captive. No matter how many times he called, no matter how loudly he screamed within his mind, the Dark Lord would not come. It was torture- no, it was worse than torture, because the Dark Lord was silent. He wasn't yelling, or giving Draco warnings or promises. He was doing anything. This was his true punishment, and Draco knew it was going to work.

The days that passed were all the same. Draco was treated with a kind of respect that bordered on fear by all of the students. Those who didn’t side with Voldemort didn’t say a word and did their best to avoid him. Those who did were quick to suck up to him. Most of the teachers eyed the mark on his neck with disgust, but they never spoke a word about it. He was still a student at Hogwarts, and also just a boy, regardless of what happened outside of castle walls. But it was clear that everyone he came into contact with could tell he was different. Pansy no longer messed with him and Blaise became nothing more than a servant, much like Crabbe and Goyle. The most noticeable change however, was the Golden Trio. Hermione tried her best to remain the same as before, but he could see the unease and mistrust in her eyes. Ron of course did nothing to hide his dislike, scowling at Draco every chance he got. Harry was the worst though. The intense sadness that was always present in his eyes whenever he noticed him made it impossible for Draco to look at his face. He knew what emotion the mark would be blocking.  
A week went by and still, nothing occurred. The trio did not approach him and Voldemort did not whisper to him

He avoided people as much as he could. He didn't want their obedience and fear. He didn't want to deal with anyone; had even become sullen in classes and avoided answering questions to earn beloved house points. The boy hadn't even bullied the timid little first years nor snap insults to the Trio. The blonde simply wanted peace. But with the marks decorating his body, that would not happen. As yet another day of rigorous classes ended, Draco lay atop his bed, torso bare, eyes pointed blankly at the ceiling of his emerald canopy, and body numb. Hours had passed since he'd slipped into bed, yet sleep would not come. His cock was still painfully hard. His nerves urged him to seek release, something he'd denied himself for far too long. His mind was a whirlwind of craziness. He needed sex; needed to pound into someone harshly and violently to ease the tumult in his mind. Harry was not an option and he refused to call for Pansy. Nor could he use any other female; he would be much to violent and out of control. If only sleed would come to ease the jumbled mess of his mind.

Huffing in annoyance, he scrambled from the bed and grabbed his cloak. Slipping it on, and palming his wand, he left his dorm. He padded along the dark corridors, wand at his side unlit, as he navigated through the inky shadows. The stone was cold on his bare feet but he never stopped moving. Even after he slipped out of the entrance hall and onto the grounds, he did not stop. Draco had a plan; he knew what to do to achieve release and nothing would stop him.

He hurried across the lush grounds, the dark forest looming closer and closer. If the Dark Lord wouldn't answer, someone else would. He bounded through the forest, wandering aimlessly deeper and deeper into the gloomy woods. He stumbled over roots that jutted from the ground. He ignored the eerie sounds of the forest and even swore he caught sight of a few centaurs watching him from the corner of his eye. But they did not follow nor say a word to him, so the blonde continued on his path. Draco skidded to a halt in a clearing. He looked around at the misty woods and rolled up his left sleeve of his cloak. He closed his eyes and concentrated, rubbing his fingers over his Dark Mark. He could summon other Death Eaters with the Mark. As it connected all the Dark Lord's servants, concentration on a particular one would ignite their own Mark. So, as Draco prodded his own Mark to life, he knew one particular witch would feel the burn of hers as well.

Moments of silence beat by. Draco glanced around the deathly still clearing. He whirled as a black blur whooshed up behind him. Bellatrix spun from the blur with her raven hair in disarray and eyes wide with surprise.  
"Why did you summon me Draco?" she snapped. Draco flicked his wand, making his aunt fly back into a tree. Draco stormed over and curled his fingers around her throat, squeezing tight. Bellatrix's eyes widened with excitement and intrigue, but she pinned him with a haughty glare.

"I have questions. The Dark Lord refuses to answer my call, why?" Draco snarled. Her lips twisted into a smirk.  
"He's punishing you. You told him you’d give him Potter after winter break," Bella spit. Draco growled and squeezed tighter.  
"I have another reason for you being here Aunt Bella," he growled. Her eyes widened as he reached for the front of her dress. Lust gleamed in her eyes as she stared at her nephew.  
"And what exactly is that reason, Draco?" she purred. Draco bared his teeth and fingered the black lace trim of her dress.  
"You left me in quite the state back in the library" he drawled, a hint of anger lacing his tone. The anger was mounting, overwhelming his body but the closeness of his aunt, oh how it set his nerves on fire. He drew in close, and pressed himself against her. Anger and pleasure fought for dominance in his brain. It left his wits muddled with confusion; but need was driving him. “We need to make up for that don’t we?” Bella grinned devilishly. She leaned forward so her face was inches from his and snapped at the air mere centimeters from his nose. Draco recoiled with rage and stumbled back, releasing his hold. 

The Witch cackled at his timidness, sure he talked big but he was still a scared little boy. Draco grabbed the witch's neck once more. Her laughter fueled him, it made him hunger for dominance. He forced her back against the tree, his grip robbed her of air. The astonished gasp is strangled and her dark eyes widened at the sudden force. She wholly did not expect this from the young blonde. "Why am I being punished Bellatrix?" he asked venomously as he pushed himself against her. He needed to touch her, needed to ease the fire fueling the dangerous desire that the potion creates. His hand reached up and suddenly Draco is roughly groping her chest through the fabric of the dress.  
"Figure it out for yourself," she retorted, making it clear the questioning was done. She’s toying with the little prince, but his brashness was wearing her thin.   
"We shall try this again; why am I being punished?" Draco calmly repeated, having finally let go of her. He needed distance; the warmth of her supple body enticed his baser urges far too much. But his resilience was weakening, the contact was heavenly. She glared at him, the fury that swirled in her onyx eyes was mixed with the smallest hint of lust.  
'Why am I being punished? Why am I being punished?' You sound like a broken record Draco," she mocked, mad humor twisted her features. Draco let out a furious sigh and leaned in close to his aunt's face.  
"Tell me Bellatrix, and I'll let you down so you can get fucked like the creature you are." he hissed in her ear. She moaned, but it turned into a snarl. Who was he to say something like that? He's a child! 

"Bellatrix. Come here," he commanded. Lust in her eyes, mixed in with a fiery rage, makes her features twist with displeasure. His arousal is evident in the well tailored black trousers. But she’s growing tired of her nephew's attitude.  
"I am not yours to order around. Do not forget who is the elder, the wiser, the more powerful.” She stared up into his face. Quick as a flash, Bellatrix tumbled to the ground as he dealt her a powerful backhand. Pain sizzled through her jaw, down her neck, slinking into her stomach and slithered into the burning need swirling about. He'd struck her. Only one wizard dared to do that. Fury snapped through her as she popped up and spat out blood at Draco's feet. Her wrist snapped as she slashed her wand, making Draco go flying through the air. Her eyes blazed with fire. Draco's breath whooshed from his lungs as he slammed into a tree branch, snapping it from the trunk and falling in a crumpled heap. Bellatrix stalked forward.  
"You dare strike me! I am the Dark Lord's most favored servant. I am his right hand, you are a mere slave, you worthless pile of dung," she shrieked. Her wand slashed through the air and Draco curled in on himself as the Cruciatus curse coursed through his body, leaving a fiery cold agony singing through his muscles. 

"You are nothing but a sex slave, not even worthy to lick my boots. You're father is a failure and your mother is a worthless traitor," she howled. Draco writhed, the dark magic was on a war path. Yet even while pain painted his features; dark fury banked his eyes at the insults given to his parents. Bellatrix cackled wickedly. She placed her tiny booted foot on his chest and he glared up at her.

"You think you are stronger, more powerful? Think that you can handle the beautiful torture that makes my blood sing? No, you are a child that will now learn a lesson,” she said wickedly. She flicked her wand, a whip shot from the tip and wrapped around Draco's neck tightly. She reared her arm back, pulling him to his knees, the dirt scraping his skin. His mind flashed back; back to the day the it all begin when the Dark Lord held him captive to begin the torture that still plagued the prince today. The potion flared to life anew making his body tremble with the need her husky voice illicit's. She spread her legs wider and stared down at him, lust and darkness swirled in a mad symphony in her onyx eyes. His silver eyes roved up the pale expanse of her bared legs and fell to her exposed pussy. 

“Lick my cunt, you worthless slave,” she demanded. She jerked on the whip again and Draco tumbled to his elbows at her feet. He glared up at his aunt, but he can’t help himself. She’s soaked, and he yearned to hear her moan. He can smell her arousal; knows the tight wet sheath will clutch his rock hard member so deliciously. Reason is gone. Fury is gone. The melodically husky noises she’d elicited back at the library had rung in his ears, heating his blood to a lusty inferno. He scraped his nails up her pale thighs and gripped her hips tightly. His nose brushed up her soaked lower lips making her shiver. She grabbed a fistful of his pale locks, the whip vanished from his throat, and her nails dug into his scalp. She ground herself against his mouth with a gasp of pleasure. The action is suffocating yet exciting and he needs more. Draco opened his mouth, tongue lashing out and flicking over her clit. She quaked against him as his tongue sunk into her dripping hole. She threw her head back and moaned as Draco's tongue went deeper. She ground her hips against him, making his tongue sink deep into her and his nose rub intimately against her throbbing clit.

“Finger me, slave,” she ordered, tone husky with lust. Draco is mindless; euphoria is his only goal now. He is helpless to do anything but obey. She hissed as one of his pale hands ghosts down her thigh and fingertips tease her wet cleft. He stared up into her eyes as his tongue slowly withdrew from her sopping cunt and flicked over her clit. He drove two fingers deep inside her, scissoring them, making her thighs tremble and nails score his scalp even deeper.

“Yes, that’s right slave, pleasure me. Harder you mutt!” she snarls, yanking his head back by his hair. Draco inserted another finger, pumping furiously. His cock strained proudly, thick with arousal. Bellatrix moaned loudly as Draco’s fingers stretched her, walls clenching as her climax coiled in her belly. So damn close! Draco nipped at her clit, making her whole body tense as a board. She screamed when he inserted another finger, digging them deeply, and causing her to climax hard. Draco’s eyes widened as she kicked him to the ground, he landed ungracefully onto his back and Bellatrix straddled his waist. She ripped open his slacks and his aching manhood sprung free. He moaned as her soaked pussy rubbed against him. Draco groaned as the action sent his nerves haywire. He was beyond sensitive due to the lack of gratifying release that had befallen him for so long. All he wanted was to drive himself so deep with Bellatrix that he would reach even her stomach.

“You are nothing but a slave Draco, a beautiful slave that will be broken in every way imaginable. You will need no other than the Dark Lord. No one can satisfy you like he can,” she breathed and impaled herself upon his thick, aching cock.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was unaware that he hadn’t made his way down to the forest alone. Harry had been on his way to visit the disgruntled Slytherin, they had much to discuss. The blonde had been avoiding him like the plague since they’d returned from break. But when he’d reached the steps of the Entrance Hall, Draco was leaving for the grounds. Curious, Harry followed. He stayed a good distance back, though he suspected Draco wouldn’t notice him unless he literally walked up and punched him in the face. He could tell by the slight stiffness in the boy’s gate that he was struggling.

Harry had followed him down past Hagrid’s hut right to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Draco continued on, stopping right by the clearing where they’d found the dying Unicorn their first year. Harry hid behind a tree and watched as Draco rolled up his sleeve and ran his fingers over the Dark Mark. A swirl of angry black smoke plummeted to the ground and Bellatrix appeared with a look of rage on her face.  
Harry watched with mild unease as they talked, but then things got worse. He struggles to keep his gaze steady as Bellatrix took advantage of her nephew. But she wasn’t taking advantage of him, not really. That made Harry’s stomach drop. The noises coming from Draco weren’t of distress but of pleasure. Tears of fury filled Harrys emerald eyes. Voldemort had truly turned Draco into a monster.

Draco's nerve endings went absolutely haywire as Bellatrix's wet heat engulfed him. A strangled moan left the blonde. It felt so bloody good! Zings of pleasure radiated through him like fizzing whizbees. The witch cackled as she watched the fight positively leave Draco. His eyes rolled back in his head, his hands flew to her hips to grip them tightly, and his hips jutted up, to drive himself deeper into her. Bella gasped at the delicious burn the action brought. Her hand lashed out and wrapped around the boy's throat making Draco choke as air lodged in the tightened passage. Hazy silver eyes slowly rolled to meet her gaze. "You are not in charge Draco. You obey or I will leave you untouched and extremely frustrated," she hissed. Draco whimpered; he was unable to speak around his aunt's tightening grip. Bellatrix smirked and shoved the boy back. 

Air whooshed from his lungs as Draco slammed into the ground. Bella waved her wand and forced the boy's knees to lift, bending his legs so if she leaned back she would be supported by lean thighs. While the witch thoroughly enjoyed rough, quick fucking, she wanted to torture the boy even more so by prolonging this encounter. He expected rough and savage from her; she intended to make his mind come undone by doing the exact opposite. Her hand snaked between his thighs and Draco shivered as one of her cold fingers rimmed his sensitive hole. The sensation pounded through him and his thighs quivered. "No better than a shameless little slut. Shall I make you beg Draco? Will you beg like a bitch in heat?" the witch taunted. Draco snarled, his perfect teeth bared with anger but when she rolled her hips and put pressure against his hole, a strangled moan left him. Bella chuckled and begin thrusting against him with slow, deep rolls of her hips. Her finger pressed harder against him and she felt his stomach muscles clench as she eased the finger through the tight ring of muscle.

Draco felt the intrusion and bloody hell was the burn of it amping his pleasure. Her slow torturous movement was makimg him hit the deepest part of her cunt and her walls clutched him tightly. Every thrust milked his cock with vice grip stength and all he wanted to do was beg for more. His entire body buzzed with sensitivity and it just made her treatment that much harsher. Her finger slipped deeper, curling, searching. His eyes flew open as she laughed wickedly when her finger just barely brushed the bundle of nerves that sent him jolting. She pumped her digit into him a few more times, each time just barely grazing his prostate, before sliding a second finger deep into him. Draco keened at the burn and his entire body quaked. His abdomen quivered as Bella ran a light hand down it. Her long nails just barely scraped at his pale flesh. "So sensitive, aren't you Draco? You haven't had release in so long that you're already closing in on your breaking point aren't you? You want to come already, dont you?" Bellatrix sneered. Draco groaned; it was true. The heat of euphoria was building; it felt like his entire body was molten lava judt waiting to erupt. But her slow pace was keeping his release at a stasis; he couldn't tumble over the cliff of hedonism.

Bella shifted above him to raise up on her knees. Draco's head thrashed as she lifted all the way up until the sensitive head of his cock was just barely sheathed in her core. Bella smiled venomously and set a brutally deep pace. Draco's hands clawed into the wet earth beneath him as her thrusts brought her all the way up and savagely down. She was so bloody tight and her questing fingers were wreaking on his prostate fully now. When she added a third, a strangled cry left him. "Please," he moaned as tears began forming in his eyes. His muscles were so tight over his bones and every touch was sheer agony. His cock was freely leaking within her and pulsing with need. Bella laughed and quickened her pace. It was hell but it the most delicious way.

"That's right Draco, beg for it," she hissed. His body was quaking and he was so damn close. Her semi gentle treatment had been so unsuspected that the blonde could not make a coherent thought. Why? Why torture him in such a manner when he had fully expected her actions to be full of savagery? His head thrashed, fingers clawed, and and every muscle strained to remain still. But, Merlin it was difficult. "Give me your left arm Draco," she suddenly commanded. Blinking sluggishly, his arm lifted. Her nails scored his wrist as she gripped it. "Dear, dear Draco, you will return soon. You will never be satisfied for any others cock, cunt, or ass. Try as you might, you will only feed that inferno. Not unless you return, leave school, bring the boy to him quickly will you get what you deserve. He will not answer, he will not sate you slave. He is master, you come when he calls you and right now, he isn't interested," she sneered. Draco stared in horror as her words sunk in. Until Voldemort got Potter, he was doomed to go mad without the satisfaction. It was like having the bloody cock ring back.

She road him savagely, stabbing his prostate with her fingers as she fucked him. But his release never came no matter how hard he wishes for it. The woman giggled manically when she reached her own orgasm and he was left, wanting. "Bring him Potter Draco, and the reward will be life changing," she intoned as she stepped away from the shaking blonde.

As she withdrew from him and dressed, Draco was unaware of the audience they had had. Emerald eyes stared through the darkness, pain swimming in them. Harry stared at them, fury building in his body. Draco hadn't changed not at all. He was so furious with himself for letting the slimy ferret in that he didn't notice the red sparks crackling around his wand and hand as he watched Bellatrix vanish in a cloud of black  
   
Draco watched his aunt vanish in a whirling mass of black. He leaned against a tree heavily. Pain was flooding into his body, the high of his release was smashed into pieces. He breathed in heavily, choppily as he doubled over. Merlin, the pain! His ass was ripped to shreds, tender, and pulsed with pain. During, he hadn't noticed the damage Bella's claw-like nail were doing to him. And his dick, the deep set agonising throbbing from his pulsing dick brought tears to his eyes. Breath crystallized in his lungs as a morbid thought raced through his mind. He could not go to Snape for this pain. He had to heal without spells or potions. He was royally screwed.

He sucked in a deep breath and slowly straightened while casting several quick cleaning spells over his sore body. As proudly as he could muster, he limped back toward the castle; he made sure to take care of the treacherous roots determined to tumble him. Gaze so intent on the ground, he never saw the robe clad leg shoot out in front of him until it was too late. Draco pitched forward and slammed into the ground; his head smacked against a rock as he landed. Draco saw stars as the breath whooshed from his lungs. His ankle and ribs throbbed madly. He coughed as he choked for air and his vision slowly cleared. Illuminated by the moon, stood Potter leaning against a tree. His hair was in an even messier array. A scowl twisted his lips and flared in his eyes and with his arms crossed Harry stared down his nose at Draco. Slowly, as if daring Draco to say a word, Harry perked one haughty eyebrow.

Draco's mouth floundered open. What all had Harry seen?  
"Potter what did you see," he asked. Harry merely shook his head and turned, away, half jogging back to the castle. Draco stared after him. Would the golden boy rat him out? No surely not, he could get out of this somehow. Losing the tenuous trust they shared would screw his plans up on bringing Potter to the Dark Lord. He cursed himself. He had screwed himself in every way possible. He dragged in a deep breath. No, he would salvage this. He got to his feet shakily and headed for the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry burst from the forest and raced towards the double doors. His feet thud against the stone floors as he ran through the dungeon. He glanced at the map. Snape was in his classroom, oddly. Harry burst into the room and skidded to a stop in front of a very annoyed looking Potions Master. Snape set his quill down and looked up from the essays he had been grading.  
"I need to talk to you," Harry said, panting from his race across the grounds and through the halls. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Potter, before I deduct house points, let me remind you that you are a student. One that is once again breaking the ru-"  
“"Draco fucked Bellatrix," Harry cut in. Snape froze. Shock vibrated through his body. "Explain," he said coldly. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Harry takes in a giant gulp of air and began in a rushed yet coherent tone, "I saw Draco go into the woods and I followed him. He summoned Bellatrix. I don't know how but she appeared in this black blob of smoke. He asked why he was being punished, and she just mocked him. He was...he let her climb on top of him, he enjoyed it. She told him that the only way he can end the pain is to bring me to Voldemort. She was wild. She dominated him, turned him into her own personal slave, and he enjoyed it. I know he did. When she finished, she said that everything was going to get worse with the potion affects. She said that no one is going to be able to help him but Voldemort now, and then she left.”

Snape pursed his lips as Harry continued his long recount, “When we brought him back to Grimmauld place, he was barely alive. He was himself, but barely there. We nursed him back to health; we cared for him. Where was his father, mother, his precious Voldemort, eh? Not there I can tell you that. He became our friend and he's going to betray us for a fuck? That is not the Draco I know," Potter explained.  

"Draco is still not under Voldemort's control, he is fighting it. Voldemort is furious about it, he has voiced as much. Do not turn on him so easily. The new Mark allows Voldemort direct access to Draco’s mind, his emotions. He can manipulate them, take them away if he so wishes.” Snape eyed the boy to see the effect his words are having on the Golden Boy; it's clear Potter truly cares for his godson. If he wanted Draco to overcome what has been done, helping this foolish Gryffendor is the only option. “What should I do Professor?” Harry asked.  
"Act as if nothing were wrong. Tell your little friends if you must, but they must act as if nothing has changed. Go to the manor with Draco, get the antidote, and make him drink it. With the affects gone, he may be able to clear his mind and focus on overcoming the dark pull of the Dark Lord," Snape instructed. Potter nodded.

"Now leave before I deduct house points," Snape snapped and Potter turned to walk away. He stopped in the door way and looked back at the Headmaster with long greasy black hair. He was bent over the essays again and his quill scratches at mistakes the poor student was making while suffering the cold man's ire. "You got that mark because Voldemort trusts you. Dumbledore died because he trusted you, makes me wonder what will happen to me for trusting you too," Harry said softly, firmly. The quill froze.  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Bed, now Potter!" he snarled and Harry left the room.

As the Gryffindor climbed the staircases up to the towering lions den, the Slytherin was slowly descending into the cold serpent's crypt. Draco walked slowly, deliberately. The pain thrumming through his gut was mind shattering; every step made his clothing rub against his aching, over sensitive cock painfully. He needed release; at this point anything or anyone to sink his cock into and douse the agony would do. If he closed his eyes for more than a mere second to blink, he could feel the warmth of and inviting hole milking him. And then the pain intensified. Bellatrix was right; every thought and urge coursing through his twisted mind merely fanned the throbbing even higher. With a smirk, he decided it had been worth it. Pushing Bellatrix to her breaking point had been worth this pain. Despite the slow torture she inflicted, he had angered her enough to act and that had all been worth it.


End file.
